


Enemy mine

by Felinafullstop



Series: Enemy Mine Saga [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is forced to make a choice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

> Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster.  
> \- Sun Tzu

In such a state as the battlefield is in; aggression, chaos, breathless strain. Those who are locked in insufferable combat do not feel the marginal shift like I do. They do not sense the earth beneath their pedes listing away from them. I'm more than concerned but my attention is splintered like shattered glass. There is activity in all directions.

Like sand, the snow's density faults; it is deep within the base of the snow, and as a medic, my sensors are highly prone, I feel the change in the topography right through my pedes.

Soundwave must feel it too; he calls back Laserbeak and moves to a higher vantage on this mountain. He has not engaged anyone, but he's watching everything. His head ticks back and forth as if he's sending output communications to all troops on the ground.

I can see Bumblebee is down he's clutching his knee joint; it's a deep wound and it's seeping. Megatron and Optimus stand in the way of me reaching him, and the stability of the mountain worries me even more so. I look down to ensure I'm still standing before gazing back up to meet the chaos before me.

The groups are so divided and the line of combat is sketchy at best. Arcee is entrenched in combat with two vehicons, Bumblebee is down, Bulkhead is trying to fend off Knockout and Dreadwing. Keeping them off the scout for the time being.

Turning my head I look for the most direct route to Bumblebee, though with the way the mountain is moving I'm not certain that should be my first priority.

My optic line is drawn to Optimus who pushes Megatron Back four master-meters behind. I have to duck down; he slides back almost to me, but his rage is solely focused on Optimus. He shifts, he knowing I'm behind him, but he ignores me.

The Grey mech attempts to force himself upward, but his motion and weight add to the already unstable ground. When he can find no balance he turns back on me, and the ground below us gives way.

I look back frantically at the chasm beneath and my optics pitch wide. Megatron's full weight hits me full force and I slide off the rock; as the avalanche begins it takes myself and the Decpticon warlord down; there's nothing but snow and gravity. My medical kit is knocked from my grasp as I fall; I remember nothing after the falling, nothing that is; until I woke up in the company of Megatron.

* * *

He leaned down over me looking into my Optics and my systems keened in fear. I shifted putting my palms under myself to scoot back away from him. "Awake." He mutters quietly and rolls back away from me.

As I sit up I can see the long string of damage along his ventral plating. He's got a seeping wound in his leg, and for a moment I forget this is Megatron. However, all I can do is analyze him like a patient. "I eh..." I am still trying to get my processor to function as I look up; we are buried.

"How far down?" I broach weakly.

Megatron eyes me for a long time and shakes his helm. "Impossible to get a good scan. The rocks beneath us are emitting a type of low level magnetic wave that is making my personal scanner inoperable. It is also making my communicator worthless."

I check my internal scanners and communication as I nod. "As are mine." These seem small conveniences; small allowances to the enemy to get some answers. The information of scanners being offline; will not a faction overthrow.

We sit apart in this small cavern in such uncomfortable silence. I shift again as I check my own systems. My medical scanner like his personal scanner appears to be down, so I simply assess what I can with my own two optics. I have dorsal damage along my left side shoulder assembly. Along with multiple mesh wounds on my face and hands. I can see a small tear in the paneling along my lower right arm, but it's hardly severe. Megatron has suffered far worse, and from what I can tell: he came down first and I landed atop him.

It would explain all the orange scratches on his frame; the ventral plate damage. Logically he must have landed face down; with me atop him, on my back. I look up at our surroundings once more; snow, ice, and rock. This is hardly an ideal scenario.

We have less than 7 meters to each side of us, and thirty meters across. I reach up and can touch the ceiling with my hand. While it's not too small for me; Megatron is cramped for space, it's obvious.

I could shift up on my knees and be comfortable, but the warlord is trapped down on the ground. I frown looking down at his leg again that is pooling energon below him.

Shifting I move to press up and his optics go wide. "Sit." He states as if he's uncomfortable to allow me to move freely in the space.

"You're bleeding out." I state softly. "Allow me to clamp the line." I reach out tentatively and he still looks as though he'll bite me. "Please."

"Why?" He growls low.

I roll my optics. "Do you want to die down here?" I ask incredulously. "Really without another chance at Prime?" A bit of truth for some good measure to see if he is truly listening. "I find that hard to believe." I scoot forward undeterred. Megatron flinches away from me but he's got no room to move as I grab his knee joint holding it.

"You're extremely brazen." Megatron says calmly as if the concept had never struck him before now. He should be in worlds of pain now that I can see the exposed strut. Frowning I prod the nerve line. "Does your Prime put up with your insubordinate attitude?" He's compensating attitude to make up for the pain; perfect.

"I've been called worse. As for insubordinate; I can trump his command for medical reasons." I respond quietly and then tip my helm. "Does this not hurt at all?" He says nothing in response. "Nerve sensors are damaged." I bite my lower lip as I reach down into the mess of wires and pull them back; while his nerve sensors are dead it's the best time to look at the strut. "These welds are horrible, barbaric."

"Excuse me?" Megatron snarled, and for a moment I feared he would reach out to me. "I have a full medical bay and staff."

"And your CMO…is a cosmetic surgeon Megatron." I roll my optics. "He's a bottom floor medic if you'd call it that. All Knockout can do is cover up the damage, not repair it. Where I was a top graduate of the guilds he was barely scraping by on the bottom."

"That explains all your failures doesn't it?" Megatron slurred I could see his smile in my peripheral vision. "You who have failed to save so many Autobots, and now reduced to healing a Decepticon."

It doesn't even hit me, even though I swell over the words. "I have the experience and the training that Knockout lacks, I may not have always had the 'tools' that I needed, but I never stop trying to save lives. I promise you…these will be better when I'm done with them than when he welded them." I reach into my forward compartment on my left arm and pulled out a few tools and rubber tiebacks.

Megatron didn't respond to what I said, he rumbled and looked away is if he was thinking about it. Point to me, for keeping the warlord in check.

Megatron's helm turns back to me. "How many?"

I turn to him only a moment before looking back to his battered leg. "How many what?" I'm trying to separate the thin nerve lines with my less than delicate fingers.

"How many died on your tables… because you didn't have the _tools_ to save them?" He glowers at me and I suddenly pause, it's only a micron, but a micron he registers. "Ah the number is that large than isn't it?" He seems pleased by the revelation.

I go back to clamping off the energon line on either side of the tear and then I use a small mesh wrap around it and heat it to shrink it over the tear sealing the line. Removing the clamps I move to the next piece of damaged wire.

He realizes he's not going to get me talking, and he shifts with a grunt. "Getting feeling back?" I ask, and he nods and grits his dentals, though he makes no sound. I nod to myself. "That's normal." I state and shift a few more wires around to cover the freshly molded line. "I'll stop prodding for a bit."

Leaning back I am sitting within arms length of the warlord and he turns his optics on me and once again we stare. I will give him an hour before I think to go back into his leg. "Two hundred and twenty four." I say quietly.

"Excuse me?" Megatron blinks.

"In the course of this conflict I have lost Two hundred and twenty four mechs." I sigh. "The first was named Breakback." I explain. "It was when the first explosions went off at Stanix." I shake my helm. "I did what I could and tried to get the civilians back."

"I did not order the first string of bombings that took place." He says quietly. He never had taken responsibility for them. He never would, and he seems, oddly sincere about it.

"You didn't deny that you were their orchestrator." I fold my arms over my torso plate. "Simultaneous explosions that rocked half the planet." He smirked and shook his helm.

"I may have influenced those who may have thought that it was the right course of action. I, however, did not condone the destruction of our home world. I want Cybertron restored."

"To rule it." I jab.

"No." He shakes his helm with a frown. "I want equality for every mech. The fact that over half the populace was locked below the surface as nothing more than slave labor." He frowns at me now. "How could you be so blind to that?"

"I was raised on the surface, I didn't ….I didn't see." I look down now trying to justify my existence.

"Ignorance is no excuse." He says darkly to me. I look down trying to understand what he's said and part of me knows he's right; Ignorance is no excuse. Looking up something strikes me; I don't know Megatron at all.

With a nod I scoot forward again. "This will hurt." I warn and my hand folds in upon itself revealing my welder. "Brace yourself."

* * *

Hours pass and we're still trapped. Megatron is leaned back in a reclined position his legs out before him and his back leaned against a large rock. He is remaining online. "You should recharge." He glares at me before rolling to the side. "I could give you something." I murmur. "For the pain."

"I don't trust you." Megatron said.

"Well at least we have that in common." I mutter and lean back on my side of the cavern. The temperature is dropping; the ice is starting to form on our armor. I bristle and it crackles and falls from me. The limited light we have is also dying around us. Our optics may be the only lights we'll have left soon.

Megatron rolls to look at me directly, considering his thoughts very carefully. I blink once challenging his stare. "How cold can it get before we start seeing internal damages?"

I look down and shrug with a sigh. "We're lucky there's no wind to add to the icing." I say and shift to my other side to face him. "Probably close to 10 or 20 degrees above freezing before we start to see internal icing." I shrug. "Anything below absolute zero and I make no promises on our bodies ability to function...it won't get that cold, but it will get cold enough." I say.

"Recommendations?" Megatron asks. I am certain he's still in pain but with him being stubborn about the painkillers he's just going to have to suffer.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I mutter. "We need to be rescued."

"I am most certain that is in the works by one of our respective groups." Megatron states matter-of-factly.

"You think Decepticon's respective?" I shake my helm.

"Medic." Megatron's voice is stern but calm. Turning to him I wait for him to continue. "Perhaps a temporary truce is in order." He looks me over and shifts himself over weakly he extends his hand to me. He's right, I hate to admit, it's going to get VERY cold.

"What do you want?" I broach in a whisper, but it's as loud as a scream in this small cavern.

"If your calculations are correct our bodies will freeze before we are rescued, our combined body heat will ensure that …is delayed." He states. "No tricks, just what we both need to survive." He states. "And you are much smaller than I am…your lines are likely to freeze long before mine."

I sit still and bristle again as I shake off the small crystals forming on my armor. "Doctor." He says again and I look up and sigh loosing the battle within myself.

I shift up to my knees and move to his side. "Where are you most comfortable?"

Megatron rolls to his side and opens his arms. "Just come." He says softly.

I nervously lower down before him our torso plates touching barely. I press into him and find a place between our bodies for my arms.

His arm lowers down over me and pulls me closer. "Recharge." He mutters and lowers his helm down and it brushes against mine. I shift marginally once more and close my optics. The rescue better be ongoing because I could never live this down for long, and even less so if anyone saw us like this.

* * *

My optics flutter online and I'm looking up into the warlord's purple optics. He's observing me. I'm frozen as my blue optics bore into him. "Doctor." He murmurs.

"Megatron." I state and there's a hesitation to my voice. He's very close to me, and silence is a knife between us. He is covered in ice, and my torso seems free of it, he's been keeping me warm.

Our sparks are within meters of each other. His spark resonance is thrumming against me and I'm almost paralyzed by it.

I don't know what's happening, but perhaps it's the amount of pain he's in. His field is fluttering, erratic; my own field is tight and irratic.

Megatron's hand find's my face and he runs his clawed digits over the soft pliable metal of my cheek. I swallow in my fear and try to remain still under his scrutiny. He leans down and his lips brush mine and I involuntarily tremble beneath him.

He smirks against my lips and kisses me fully. I want to fight him, but his field presses into mine and breaks the tight hold I have. I don't know if it's the cold, or the fear but I return the kiss, that is, in my opinion unusually soft.

The gentle kisses continue and hands begin to roam. He's so much larger than I, and it's hard to cover the territory he seems capable of in such short time. I finally come to some sense. I break the kiss. "You're hurt." I utter.

He nods. "Your temperature?"

I blink and check my gauge, my internal temperature has risen almost 10 degrees. "Is that what you were doing?" I ask.

He has a satisfied smirk on; it's not a smile. He leans down against me giving me another chaste kiss, before rolling away slightly.

Looking down at my chassis there is energon there. I turn to him and sit up slightly to look at his torso. "You've got another broken line." I murmur.

He nods and lays back his arm still around my back as I lean over him. "Can you see it?" He asks softly.

"Yes." I nod. "It's a main bypass line…" I gather a mesh out of my side compartment. "I'll have it sealed soon." I murmur. "Just hold still."

He nods his hand still grasping at my hip. "Will you accept help with the pain?" I ask. Megatron looks up at me and I put on a face that says I expect him to say yes. He nods, reluctantly, and I set to work on the leaky line and getting the small vile of numbing agent out of my compartment for his lines.

* * *

Hours pass as I sit beside him, he's in a state of euphoria. The pain killer that I've injected in his lines can do that. He's smiling as he tells me stories. "And I was able to fight them both off." He says proudly.

I nod and turn my helm slightly. "A gladiator." I state softly shaking my helm.

"Ah it was a good life." He says softly. "Fights every day, social events every night."

"I thought that's the exact life you wanted to do away with." I broach.

His smile fades only slightly as he nods and reaches up touching my face again. "It was, because no matter what I did I was still fighting because someone told me to, not because I chose to." He murmurs softly and changes the subject quickly. "You're cold." His hand falls to my shoulder and he pulls me down to him. I lay against him as I had the night before. My helm at his chest; I feel him chastely kiss my helm. "Rest." He states and he locks me in with his strong arms. I feel so guilty for this, but just lay in his embrace. I cannot recharge, but I am hoping for his sake he does.


	2. Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's POV of the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Words cannot express to you why I love you. How with just one glance, your eyes melt my heart. How a simple smile from you, lifts my soul.' - Unknown

My armor is numb, in some places more than others, and I'm still clutching him closer to me. It's keeping the ice out of the large open wound on my torso armor. He's still deep in recharge and I find myself taking him in. Recharge escaping me.

He's bulky, it's not an issue, but he is not one that looks easily broken or snapped in two. His callous sense of humor amuses me, and I have already gone over the realization we may very well offline in this cavern. Perhaps this is what draws me to him. He is unlike any other cybertronian I have ever met, and he challenges me not out of spite or fear, but out of determination. These are qualities I greatly admire.

He shifts over in my arms and I smile at him. I have little on my mind; the war is a distant thought and our faction separation more so. The first thing is we need to escape, but the cold, mixed with the dim is not conducive for us to do either.

I am not quite repaired enough to be of use, and he's got severe damage on his back. I am concerned about it, I need him to be at least be prepared to work. We have to start digging, we have to do something we cannot just sit here and wait for Unicron to claim us both. I won't die like this.

I shift slightly pulling him under me. I have to keep the ice off him, I am much larger, and he will succumb to the cold far faster than I. "Doctor." I murmur softly leaning down near his face to kiss at his cheek, along the thin line that runs down his face.

He groans and rolls into my warmth. "Ratchet." I smirk and touch his face lolling his head back a bit so he'll wake.

His blue optics open, and for the second time in my life I feel the need to look deeply into blue optics. His optics though blue, have an almost turquoise hue to them. "Hmm?" It's a groggy question.

"I need you to waken." I state and run my fingers over his face. "Come now …boot up." I coax.

He shakes his helm as his hand rises up to touch his fore-helm. "Ugh." He groans as he stretches. The ice on his back and legs begins to crackle as it falls from his armor. "Time?" He mutters.

I check my chronometer and shrug. "Almost midday …" I state.

He nods sagely and sits up breaking from me shooting a meter back. I lean back slowly and look him over more closely. "I think we should begin to try to tunnel out." I state. "We cannot continue to just sit here. I think it's time we make the effort." I try to sit up better but the ceiling just makes it hard on me. My size is against me in this small cavern.

"We can try…my welder is a heat source…" Ratchet admits. "Though I don't know how far it will get us."

I nod and think slowly. "I cannot risk my cannon, we could be buried further."

Ratchet shakes his head but points to me. "No you're right about that, but what about warming it up?" He states. "It's a plasma cannon is it not?"

I nod and raise my arm attempting to pull my cannon over my torso to look at it. He shifts up to me and comes to the opposite side and we fix upon each other over my weapon. He offers his hands. "May I?"

I nod and press it closer to him. His deft hands come over the weapon and he starts to look over the wiring. "This isn't too dissimilar to bulkhead's plasma cannon wiring." He states.

"Meaning?" I ask.

"I may be able to recycle the firing mechanism to allow you to use this as a sort of heat torch." He says. "We can melt the ice, and try to dig our way out, but we'll have to be careful when we do. I can make it so it will not discharge but will vent heat from the front, we can also use it to keep our armor from Icing over too badly."

I nod thinking slowly. "How long will it take to make the modifications?" I ask firmly.

He looks into my optics and sighs. "A few hours, without my scanner I'm doing this very blindly. It's not that I cannot but it will take time to ensure I don't damage anything." His honesty is refreshing.

"Do what you can." I insist, and think upon the weapon.

"Megatron?" He draws me out of my thoughts and I stare at him waiting for him to get on with it. I was never good at being patient.

He is simply staring at me. "Well?" I ask, and I find I'm just too eager to get out of this cavern.

"The other morning…were you simply affected by the pain?" He asks me.

I observe him and lower my arm out from between us. "Medic." I state calmly as I put a hand on his shoulder and draw him to just before my face. "I do not do things of that nature lightly. I tend to take what I want."

He seems to laugh. "And you are saying you want me?" He sounds like he can't believe that statement. "Or that I am some prize to be captured?"

I think a moment and look upon his marbled optics and smirk. "Well…" I begin quietly. "This is a truce after all…" It's an excuse perhaps he can swallow. "You are not a prize." I sigh and shake my helm. "You are worthy of my attention."

He sighs and is looking away as if thinking on what I've said.

I pull him forward and kiss him; his hands find the large plates of my torso just below my shoulders and he groans. "Is there question now to my desire?" I ask breaking my hold.

His hands are still on my torso as he thinks a moment and nods. "Why?" I ask. "Why me?"

"Why not you Doctor?" I have no answers really. "It is something I have not indulged in since before the start of the war, and it helps to raise our internal temperatures." Perhaps logic will break through him.

He looks down and nods. "Agreed." He couldn't deny what it did to jumpstart our systems. I smile at him and touch his face. He looks up at me again.

"You are pleasing to look at." I state. "I never noticed you before now, your lines are almost flawless." My fingers trail down from above his optic down the line on his face with utmost care.

"Well I am a medic. I take good care of myself" He states as if trying not to admit to the obvious vanity. The orange of his armor makes me hungry, and it's a hard admission to swallow. I want to conquer him, and that is a lusty feeling and it's racking through me.

"Indeed you do. Let's get started." I state pulling my weapon back between us. "We need to get out of here." I need to get him off my mind; I need to get the lust from the fore of my processor. I am not thinking clearly at all.

He nods and pulls my arm to his torso and begins to work, and we fall into silence. I ping him with my private frequency and he pauses shocked, but as he starts to focus again on the cannon on my arm I receive a ping back. Trust, though it is very delicate, very fragile.

I close my optics and allow him to work in relative silence to allow his concentration to be at his fore. Time passes as I try to run internal diagnostics but some will not run without my scanner. I shake my helm and move to the next diagnostic for my internal chronometer and shake my head when it doesn't complete. The cold is freezing my chip sets solid but it's keeping my wandering processor at bay.

"Megatron." Ratchet's voice is chattering.

I open my optics and note at least two earth hours have passed. He's icing again it's over his shoulder plating and his barely orange. I pull my arm free from between us and pull him closer to me rolling him to the earth below us and I roll over him.

He is keeping himself all closed up tightly due to the cold and I press down against him and kiss him softly. "Easy." I state against his lips. "You'll go into shock." I rumble and try to adjust myself and focus my vents to vent down against his body.

"I know that." He snaps at me with venom, but his body molds to mine and he kisses me harder desperate for warmth, and his hands dive between plates.

I shudder involuntarily due to the cold fingers on iced nerve lines. I arch slightly giving his arms more room and he takes full advantage and teases a line under my chassis main armor plate. I groan and he smirks below me, it's a self-satisfied smirk if ever I saw one. "Proud of yourself?" I ask with a low growl.

"Very…" he states as he arches below me and our torso plates touch sparks thrumming. "Very proud." He murmurs.

There are wet lines against his torso; where his body is heating up and the ice is melting. His fingers are deft as he pulls a firm line from my torso and jacks into it with his own line. "What is this?" I ask.

"You don't know all the tricks of a good heat up." He says softly and presses a data packet at me. He touches my face pulling my focus. "Press it back to me and add a line of redundant code." He instructs.

I nod and do as he asks and he passes the adjusted packet back, and the bloated packet builds up in the circuit we've created between our bodies. I groan as it's given back to me filled with code, and press another line to it passing it back.

I can feel heat in my pedes and my armor is steaming. This is building up of more circuit heat than I was prepared for. I have never experienced anything like this, it's not invasive but I can feel my systems coming to climax. This is unusual, not like a spark-merge or direct interface, this is something ….different.

Ratchet smirks below me and passes a bursting packet back at me and before I can add to it I feel the overload cascade over me. I shake over the top of him and he's laughing but I'm not out of my senses as I press two data lines into the packet and force it down to him. His optics flicker as he shudders below me and I smirk.

I gasp a bit and open my ventral vents on the one side to allow more cold air to enter in. I blink and look down at him as he disconnects us. "How was that?"

My attention to him is focused. "Unusual." I answer honestly. "Though not unwelcomed." I murmur.

He smirks. "Trick I learned back in the academy." His hand is pressed just above the gashes in my torso armor.

"It is quite a trick." I admit and gasp slightly my body shifting. "Are we ready to start melting our way out?" I ask glancing down at my cannon arm that's supporting me over him.

He thinks it over slowly and pulls me down to him our lips meeting. "I have been working on your arm for hours, and that overload was …welcome." He presses his helm to mine. "Lets take a quick recharge so I won't feel so drained."

I nod. "As you desire." I state and roll to the side opening my arms to him in invitation. The medic looks me up and down and slides in against me. I wrap my arm around him, my cannon over his back and I activate the cannon on its lowest setting. Ratchet was right, I can keep it low and it resonates heat over him and part of me, and it's enough to keep us warm for now.

I close my optics and lower my helm to his. "Rest." I coaxed and kept my optics open, keeping watch for anything that might happen.

* * *

Within twelve hours we were up and turned to a wall of what appeared to be solid ice and snow. My cannon was working wonders, and his torch was using more focused heat on sections were the ice was refusing to melt. Between the two of us we were able to tunnel out about 15 meters, it doesn't seem far, but we had to make the tunnel big enough for my bulk to fit through.

Ratchet lowered his arm and sat back against the tunnel wall. "It's working."

"Indeed." I said reaching up to touch the ceiling of the tunnel. "We aren't getting very far." I state and reach up to brush snow off Ratchet's armor.

"It will get easier as we go on." I insist. "This is definitely a start."

Ratchet looked away. "My communicator is still non-functional."

I nod. "Lets keep going, a few more meters at least for this day, then we will rest." I state as I touch his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm low on energon, my tanks are churning." He frowns softly.

I smirk. "Mine too." I shrug. "Come lets keep at this, the sooner we get through, the sooner we can get some energon." I encourage and shift forward a bit and activate my cannon.

"What happens then?" Ratchet asks raising his voice above the sound of my side arm.

I lower my cannon and look back at him as I deactivate it. I know what he's asking. "We will have to cross that space-bridge when we get there." I state. The human vernacular is strange on my glossa but he understands.

"Would you release me?" He asks.

I pause at this and turn to face him putting my back plate against the wall I'm working on. "If we get out of here alive I will allow you to walk away." I state, and want to ask him why he would want to. "To go back to your Autobots." I snear the word and start to turn away.

"Thank you." His voice is soft and he comes up to my side. "Five more meters and then we'll stop to get the ice off of one another." He smiles at me, and it defuses me.

I lean to him and he kisses me and I smile touching his face. "Five more meters." I agree and for once in my life wonder if I should even want to be rescued.

He activates his small torch and starts to burn at the top around a rock that's protruding out of the ice, and I activate my cannon and start to force the heat against the ice wall.

We work in mostly in silence but I note he turns his helm to look at me from time to time, and this action is endearing to me. I will miss this once we escape, this easy cooperation that I don't have to force. I pause only a moment and turn to him. "Stay with me."

"What?" He turns his torch off and looks deeply at me confused.

I turn off my cannon and look at him scooting up to him. "Stay with me." I put my arms around his hips and pull him to me.

"Megatron I cannot I have to go back, the autobots-"

"Don't appreciate you or your talents." I finish for him and kiss the exposed wiring on his neck. "Don't need you…"

Pushing on my torso breaking back a bit. "and you appreciate me and need me?"

I look at him with confusion. "Please." I forego answering him for a more desperate plea. One that is so out of character I scarcely believe I'm making it. "Stay with me."

His hands rest on my shoulders. "We have the cavern, once we are free we go our separate ways." He says sliding into my lap. "I cannot in good conscience give up everything I have ever believed in …for you."

That breaks my spark slightly. "What can I do to convince you other wise?" I ask.

"I don't believe you can." Ratchet says and affectionately runs his digits over my helm. "It's not impossible, but highly improbable." He smirks at me.

"We have four point six meters to go." I remind him and smirk. "Once that is completed I will do all in my favor to convince you."

In a turn I didn't think he was capable of Ratchet leans into my helm near my audio. "You're welcome to try." He taunts and I take a breath to steady myself as he backs out of my lap and activates his torch to pick up seamlessly from where he left off.

I shift my shoulders and roll back up onto my knees and activate my cannon and start to plot my revenge; with a satisfied smile across my lips.


	3. Divisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is more power in unity than division." - Emanuel Cleaver

Ratchet

* * *

Rescue had come we'd gone our separate ways. I dared, in those moments of rejoicing of my rescue look back at him and his people.

Optimus was too busy trying to get information out of me I scarcely cast Megatron any glances. "Ratchet?" Arcee's voice broke through my fog.

"W-What was it you said I'm sorry I am…. overwhelmed." I stated at a loss for anything else to say.

"Enough questions." Optimus said optics locked on the Decepticons as Knockout looked over Megatron. "We'll have plenty when we return to base."

Megatron turned his head in our direction, but he didn't cast Optimus the slightest glance it was a look only to me, and it bored into me.

I turned and nodded allowing Smokescreen and Bumblebee to assist me along. "Come lets go home." I stated in exhaustion.

The return to base was welcome, but it was still as empty and sterile a place as it had ever been for me. I had stated I would commence with my repairs in the morning and found my way back to the small hollowed out corner of the hanger that was my own. I slid into the room and pulled the door closed behind me.

Thankful to be warm, that my core temperatures were nominal; I collapsed on my berth and don't even remember falling into recharge.

When I awoke I was feeling more like myself. Though I was stiff and suffering from slight processor lag. Shifting up I stood out of the berth, I hadn't even bothered to get under the thermal blankets. I blinked and shook my helm. I had been recharging for fourteen hours. My internal chronometer relayed fairly accurate information and I groaned before looking at the door.

I was unsure if I could go out that door, to face them. None of them would know what happened between the warlord and myself would they? No, not unless I would tell them. Did I dare tell them? They would think me a traitor and while Optimus would know that would be the case; I could not fathom to face his disappointment.

Deciding at last I needed to get out of this room, I move to exit the door. The base is empty save for Smokescreen who stands at the Ground Bridge control.

"Hey Doc." He smiles at me. "How ya feeling?"

"Laggy." I answered honestly. "I'll be fine…where is everyone?"

"Oh well Bumblebee discovered an energon mine, and it wasn't being guarded too closely by the cons so they went to see what they could salvage, just you and me right now." He smiled, so innocent.

I nod in understanding. "Very well, it sounds very… routine." I shift in the direction of my lab. "I'm going to start some repairs please…give me the time alone."

"Of course, if there is an emergency though I'll come get you."

I wave a careless hand. "By all means." I insist and turn away from him. As I enter the lab I frown, closing the doors I press my back against them and shake my helm. For a moment I glance at the ceiling but close my optics, but in that darkness of the closed optics my mind sees his silvery frame. His body. _Ratchet_ I gasp opening my optics, it was like a brush of a voice against my spark and it pulls tightly.

I shake my helm. "Simply post traumatic stress." I tell myself. "That's all that is." I insist to myself it's nothing more.

Turning to my medical console I grab a few cables and begin to jack myself into the diagnostic programs, and begin to run their subroutines. As I surmised in the caverns I have terrible damage to my upper left armor on my back. A cracked sub strut in my torso doesn't surprise me either.

I frown at the read out and then begin to make repair plans based on current holdings in our possession. Things that I may be able to make suitable repairs with, some of the damage will have to be put on hold, the energon needed for the tools to make some of the minor repairs is just something our team cannot afford to waste.

My days linger on, my debriefing with Optimus is short and he accepts my account of things, though I admit I have kept much from him. Turning into my room I sigh and rub the heels of my servos over my optics and yawn. My systems drawing in cool air as I move to my berth and pull back the thin metal thermal blanket and crawl down onto the metal berth.

I think about him, where he is. Knowing he's on the Nemesis, knowing; he's laying in a real berth, wondering if he's thinking of me.

* * *

Megatron

* * *

 _Megatron_ I sit up in shock and blink looking around my darkened quarters. Pressing my clawed hand to my helm I shake my head and try to break that ominous feeling that I'm being watched. It's not like me to suffer paranoia, but for once I feel unease.

I have been back on the Nemesis for four days, and after a complete refit and repair I am mostly back to myself. Though in the great company of my army I do admit that I feel a hallow space in my being where something should reside. I look down at my berth and note I have been sleeping on the far left side, not the middle as I am usually accustomed to. I have to get over this, he will not be joining me, he will not come to the Decepticons. This is childish, I kick my legs over the edge and stand moving to my wash racks. _Megatron_ I freeze, knowing now that I am not creating falsities in my mind.

I focus _Ratchet_ and wait, there's no response to this except a feeling of longing. Something has happened between us, and that final interface, before we were rescued, along with a spark merge may have something to do with it. I will need to find the answers in the Nemesis computers. The Iocon database must have something.

The bridge is more than quiet, Starscream, we are relatively free of his presence today, and it's a balm. Soundwave's quiet company is all I need this day. I sit in my throne holding the datapad in my hands going over ancient lore. I took the whole database, I didn't want to arouse suspicion about my research so I simply read everything.

I hear my name now and then throughout the day in my mind. It is quiet and it's distant, but it's there, lingering. Reading on many scenarios I come across a story of two cybertronians who were battle bonded. They were able to see into the other's mind and spark. Making the duo unstoppable and able to work in tandem on the battlefield. I press on into the tale, and it speaks of Sparks being joined but it doesn't say what parameters allowed the battle bonding.

I look up at Soundwave who seems indisposed. Then back to the book and continue to scroll through. It stated that these two mechs miraculously produced offspring that were not created of the core of Cybertron. Now that stops me in my tracks. Offspring created without the core….without the planet.

The whole entire reason to have the planet back was so that our people would not become extinct. I lower the datapad and look blankly at the floor as I sit back in my seat. I think over this. _Megatron_ This time my name is accompanied with loss.

I focus my mind and press his name and a longing feeling back, it is very unlike me but I do wish for his presence, I want to hear his voice. _Ratchet_ I respond quietly. Then wonder if I could convey a more complete message. Closing my optics I focus on him, center my thoughts on him, and press images from my mind, a map, a location, a day, a timestamp, and for some reason a feeling of need; desire.

I feel a response, an image in my mind of an alternative time stamp and I respond with: _Agreed._

I rise and confidently move forward. "I am going on a flight." It is not uncommon. Flight models like myself and Soundwave like to fly regularly, I have done so more since my return.

Soundwave gives a nod. "Keep things in order until I return." I respond and move to the rear of the bridge to exit to the flight deck.

* * *

Ratchet

* * *

Optimus was leary of me leaving base, and I understand. I told him I needed to roll my wheels, being trapped in that damned cavern was enough to drive me mad. I don't even want to know how Megatron felt, being a flyer stuck in such a small place.

I have a misplaced feeling of dread; I cannot believe I am entertaining this. I hit a pothole and sigh as I straighten up again and watch the road. My focus is so disjointed he's all that's been on my processor and I know what I have to do. I will meet him, and I will explain how this has to stop; we have to shut one another out of our lives.

Pulling to a stop along the side of the road I transform in the darkness and look up at the moon before looking down into the chasm. He waits for me below. His bulk turns and his purple orbs look up at me and I gather my composure and move down to the bottom of the chasm, he won't harm me. I know this.

Making my way to him I pause meters away from him. He looks me over quietly. "You still have damage." He states.

"Of course…we don't have the energon reserves you do, but you know that." I respond. "You've been in my helm."

"As you've been in mine." He responds and extends a datapad. "I believe this may hold some answers." He says calmly though his optics pitch up nervously.

"I wasn't followed." I say as I take the pad from him and scroll through highlighted parts of text. "This is what you think is happening to us?" I blink looking up at him.

"It's the only reasonable explination I can find." Megatron stated.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask handing the pad back.

"Knockout said my spark frequency was off but said it was not detrimental to my health." He states and I nod, mine is the same. He pings me via wireless and downloads the read out of his frequency. I compare it against mine. There is an underlying similarity.

"We're resonating on the same frequency…on some sort of sub molecular level." I respond. "Facinating."

"I assume it has to do with our merge." Megatron offers looking up again at the sky and the surrounding area.

"I agree." I nod and look up to where he's looking. "You know someone is there."

Megatron nodded. "As a …flight model…" I note he refuses to call himself a seeker. "I have better long range sensors than you do." It's not an insult and merely stated as fact.

I press a hand up against his arm and wait. "Who?"

He Shakes his head as we look out and motions me forward. "Come let's get out of the open." He suggests and we move to the inner wall of the chasm and press into the darkness of the wall. "Prime." He whispers and looks at me with disappointed optics.

"I didn't think he'd follow." I state.

Megatron nods and pulls me back into the shadows. "I won't put you between our dissatisfaction with one another."

"I'm already between it." I respond in a snapped whisper.

"Ratchet." Optimus leans down over the Chasm and then leaps down to the inner floor. "I know you are here."

I begin to step out and Megatron holds my arm. "His sensors are only reading me." I acknowledge. "Let me go to him send him away."

Megatron grasps my upper arms and leans down kissing me firmly, his hands release and he leans back darkening his own optics falling into the shadows. I gather myself and walk into the moonlight. "I am here."

"My friend I am concerned about you." He states and I nod. "You are not yourself as of late, not since your rescue and I must ask, what did he do to you?" Part of me wants to say _nothing I didn't want._ I can openly feel Megatron's satisfaction at the feeling.

"I am fine Optimus, I simply need time to gather myself." I state. "That is why I wanted to be alone." I respond.

As if to add insult to injury he speaks again, "But you are not alone are you?" He looks past me into the shadows. "Megatron." He addresses.

The purple optics appear in the shadows and the mass of a mech steps out. "You do not know anything Optimus." I sigh as Megatron begins to step forward. I am between the warlord and the Prime; it's not the safest place to be. "Your medic will return stay out of business that is no concern of yous."

Optimus eyes me, and under his scrutiny I turn my helm away. "It is my concern." He states. "When a member of my team is having secret rendezvous with the enemy leader." His optics pitch to Megatron as if waiting for answers.

"We are battle bonded." Megatron stated. "It is the best way to explain what has happened." Honesty; Megatron isn't afraid of it.

If I were human, I would be pale. I freeze as Optimus' optics look at me and he weighs a decision in his mind based on this new information.

Megatron comes to me and puts a hand on my shoulder as if to steady me. He can feel the fear and uncertainty. My Hud sees a ping and a removal of Optimus' personal frequency. I have been locked out. "Optimus." I plead.

"You have consorted with the enemy." He states, by the book; the betrayal in his voice is unmistakable. "You are discharged from the Autobot Ranks." The pain I feel now is unimaginable. I step forward out of Megatron's grasp.

"Optimus please….I…I …." There is no excuse. He has made his choice.

"If you have consummated a bond with him. You have given him any information that you held, willingly or no, and as such I cannot allow you to follow us to where ever I may take the Autobots from here."

"Optimus please." I walk another step forward and he shakes his helm and turns. "You have made your choices…. now you must live with them." He states and turns leaving me alone with Megatron in the Chasm. I cannot believe what I have witnessed and the shock still resides. I am frozen in place, placid, and in a state of shock.

* * *

Megatron

* * *

He stands rejected in the Chasm as the Prime leaves us. This has gone in my favor, and thus I will allow the Prime to leave.

Stepping forward I stand beside him and shake my helm. Holding up my hand to my comm I press into it. "Megatron to Soundwave ….lock into my coordinates and open a ground bridge." I order.

Near by a Green vortex appears and I pat Ratchet's shoulder and motion him toward the bridge. "Come." My voice is low and understanding.

His optics are downcast to the ground. I can feel how ashamed he feels; it's waking off him like ripples in a pond. I shake my helm and escort him through the green Vortext to a new future. One I must somehow explain to my generals and troops.


	4. Where we Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself." - Leo Tolstoy

Ultra Magnus

* * *

Looking at Smokescreen playing an online game I take them in sternly. "Where is Prime?" I ask coming toward the spacebridge operations console.

"He went after Ratchet." Smokescreen replies softly as he exits the game quickly and shrugs turning to face me. "Something's wrong with the Doc."

I nod and put a hand on his shoulder. "When he returns inform me." He doesn't have to acknowledge my order when the doors are wrenched open on the hanger's fore. Optimus strides in and doesn't even shut the hanger door behind him, the sheer look of him shocks me.

I look to smokescreen and point to the door. "Close it." I turn my attention to Optimus. "Sir?"

Optimus is fuming and his emotions are well on his armor for all to see. "Optimus." I try to break through to him.

He turns his dark azure optics on me and for a moment I cannot judge where we stand with one another. I shift again and come to his side. He's stopped in the middle of the room. I am uncertain wether I should be on the defensive or not.

The door slides shut and Optimus looks back at the sound. "Leave us." I order Smokescreen and after a quiet 'yes sir.' He logs out of the terminal and is gone.

"What has happened?" I ask. Best to get to the point.

"We need to prepare to move." He responds quickly as if a thousand things are at the fore of his mind. "Pack everything of consequence and ensure the ground bridge and any energon stores are priority." He insists to me hands gesturing oddly.

I blink my optics twice. He's ignoring my concern. "Optimus what has happened?" I repeat, he needs to talk to me. I won't let him hide in himself.

"Ratchet has defected." He responds and I clearly feel I have misheard him. "He's lost to us now, we need to get the base moved now before the Decepticons come for us." He says "They have far greater forces than we, I need to ensure- To ensure the safety of the Autobots." He is burdened by it.

"Optimus you cannot be serious." I state and walk forward. "It cannot be true. Ratchet is the most loyal..."

"He and Megatron Merged I doubt it had to do with loyalty." He states and that stops me. "They admitted as much well, megatron did, and Ratchet didn't deny it." He looked down and sighed as if his world was collapsing.

"That means…" I shake my helm and nod. "We'll get everything we can packed and ready to leave as soon as possible… you and I will pull trailers and I'm sure bulkhead can as well. I will also consult with agent-" His sob breaks my routine speech and I stop.

Optimus drops to his knees and he physically as well as mentally breaks down. "I left him there…" He states. "How could I just ...leave him there?"

I nod and kneel beside him. "He was a security risk, he gave intel to the decepticons." I frown.

"I don't think he meant to." Optimus admits softly. "I was so angry."

I nod and pat his arm. "You felt betrayed. What's done is done…we must get moving…we cannot try to fathom what the doctor was thinking." He looks up at me as if wanting an answer. "He's lost to us now as you said." I say softly. "You need to gather your composure." His arm reaches up and his hand locks into my shoulder armor. "I know." I say pulling him closer. "I know he was your friend."

"First we loose Jazz and Prowl…this is almost worse." He frowns at me.

"It's because he's alive. That wound won't heal." I acknowledge. "I am so sorry."

He nods and appears to have gathered himself a bit and I shift back helping him up. Suddenly behind us Arcee appears.

"What's going on?" She asks.

I turn to her and nod. "Our base location is compromised, please start the procedure for pack up and EVAC." I state. "We're leaving within the hour."

"And Ratchet?" Arcee asked. "He's not back yet."

Optimus tenses. "He's not coming back." I answer for him. "He's defected…you have your orders. Get everyone together and get started there isn't much time." I order and turn to look at Optimus. "We need to get information to Agent Fowler to arrange for the children to be moved."

Optimus sighs and nods. "I will handle it." He takes another deep vent. "Personally." Reaching up I touch his face and thumb quietly over his battle-mask. His hand reaches mine and they press together. "Thank you." He murmurs.

"You needn't thank me Prime." I smile at him and draw back to start getting us ready to move with one final glance back at him. I sigh and shake my helm. This was the last thing I ever expected.

* * *

Ratchet

* * *

I sit on the small seat and sigh. I don't need to know he's concerned to feel it. He doesn't need to speak; our emotions are so raw between us. He runs the gamut from pleased to empathetically upset. He's not upset with me; he's upset that I'm upset in the first place.

A cube is held before me. Looking up I nod and take it. "We have about thirty human minutes before we join the others in the conference room." He states.

"Others?" I question.

"Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown." He says softly. "They will need to know you're onboard. I cannot in good conscience have them think you aren't suppose to be here and kill you." He smiles as if it's amusing to him. The thought of being killed isn't all that funny to me.

I have the wherewithal to not say that I shouldn't be here. I simply nod and take a drink and he frowns at me. "This is something we'll get through." He responds and sits beside me. "I wanted you here, and now you're here. Mine." His command office is lit with dark blues and purples, it's dark and might even be romantic if I wasn't so sick to my tanks.

I turn to him my face contorted in hurt. "At what cost Megatron? What price is the final straw?"

"No one lost their lives." He says as if this would bring me comfort, when it will not, and he knows that. "What's done is done." His deep voice resonates. "There is no need to look back on it and try to reason it out." He touches my neck and his clawed thumb crosses over my cheek. "We can only move on from what has transpired." He smiles at me and admires my frame, I feel his pride and shake my helm.

"I am not a prize to be won." I state.

"You aren't?" He chuckles. "I hadn't noticed." He murmurs. His voice's low tenor causes me to turn to him. Looking up into those dark optics I frown at him.

"I lost them." My voice trembles.

His face frowns and he nods. "I lost Optimus once too." He states. "Or do you forget he was my friend as well?" He shifts his head to the side taking a drink of his own cube. "I thought he and I would be together...truly." I blink and look up at him. "But that was gone the moment the council chose him."

I can't look at him anymore and I lean forward into his torso armor and can't hold in my anguish. He simply wraps an arm around me and I sob. He sits, stoic, and still and just lets me. We say nothing until it's time for the meeting. I need comfort and it's a horror and a balm that the only comfort left for me is Megatron.

* * *

Megatron

* * *

Walking into the conference room Soundwave awaits us. I motion Ratchet to a chair at the head of the table; my chair. He's gathered his composure rather well. I will be standing and speaking to all who will be present. Starscream enters hands folded behind his back wings tight and high. "This better be good Master I have very crutial-" He freezes. "A prisoner?" He almost smiles slurs out the statement.

"Sit down Starscream." I state as Knockout and Breakdown enter and take their seats at the table. Both are equally as confused. Soundwave sits and nods to Ratchet but says nothing. I am certain that his telepathy is telling him all he needs to know.

"As you know the good Doctor and I were trapped in an ice cavern for almost 40 hours." I state as I walk around the table eyeing everyone, especially Starscream. "In that time events happened which have brought the doctor to us."

"What could have happened to bring the Autobot to us?" Starscream sneered.

I rolled my optics. "Do you want the sordid details Starscream?" I gouge and he sits back silent. I look to Knockout now. "We have what I can only surmise is a battle bond." I state and pull the datapad from my subspace and pass it to my own CMO.

Knockout flits through it and shakes his head. "It's not something I've had experience with, but there are certain texts that state this sort of thing is possible. It's all theoretical really."

"First Aid's compendium of theoretical medicine…" Ratchet says from the head of the table almost quietly in a whisper.

"Ah we've both read it." Knockout nods happily. "Well we can run some scans and take some readings but if you are bonded." He shrugs. "There's nothing to do for it…you're stuck with it." He explains. "You either let it stay as it stands or you nurture it."

"Bonded?" Breakdown asks Knockout.

"I'll explain it to you later." Knockout says and sets the datapad before himself. "What is the plan now Master? I assume he'll remain here with us."

"Ratchet will have free reign of the ship." I state and hold up a hand to silence protests that Starscream is about to make. "He will not be harmed or harassed. If he is I will know and I will deal with anyone who does so personally." I turn to Soundwave. "See that the drones know."

"You cannot just make him a Decepticon." Starscream blurts out and I roll my optics. "Master you cannot be serious!" The seeker shrieks.

Frowning I shake my helm. "He will live amongst us neutrally. " I state and Ratchet's blue orbs pierce me and a wave of thanks hits me. "He needs time to adjust. Knockout we will see you in the morning to discuss this matter further. Soundwave see if you cannot find a drone to assign to Ratchet's needs. Starscream I want to double air patrols for the time being."

"I can arrange quarters for our guest." Breakdown offers but the word guest sounds oddly like prisoner in context.

"Breakdown they are bonded…they will be sharing a berth." Knockout's drawl insinuates so much. "guest quarters will be unnecessary."

I nod. "Dismissed." All the mechs rise and leave the table. Starscream last and he turns to me quietly.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." He sneers and turns away from me. That bridge forever burned. I find myself elated at that prospect. Ratchet looks at me as the doors seal and we're alone.

"Forgive him." I state.

"For what? He's done nothing to me." Ratchet responds and leans back in the chair quietly.

"His mouth runs away with him…" I state.

"And mine doesn't?" he mutters. I laugh at this. "Stop that." He chides. I move to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come the hour is late." I motion him to stand. "I will escort you to our quarters." He looks up at me and I touch his face. There's a wake of affection. "I'm glad to see you as well." I tell him and move away allowing him to follow me.

He does and it's a few meters across the hallway into my quarters that are just off the bridge of the Nemesis. The doors open and we stride in and he stops looking around the living area. "This is difficult for me." He mutters.

"I am aware of the difficulties you are having." I assure him and reach down taking his hand in my own and lean down pressing my lips to his. "Forget for a while…" I offer some sort of escape as our lips are pressed together tightly. He draws back sadly and nods. "Come….you need recharge." I smile at him and motion my arm. "My berth is the best on board." I say.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty mechs." He sighs dejected.

I frown down at him and nod my helm and extend my hand. "Come…rest…gather your strength." I offer.

He looks back at me with question. "Yes I'm coming too." I smile at him.

* * *

Ratchet

* * *

When I awake I'm rolled to the right side of the berth and his bulk is behind me; his arm wrapped around my hip. I smile and just close my eyes taking in a breath before letting it out of my vents slowly.

I think it best to just lay here in the silence, nothing is wrong in the silence, even with him here around me.

He rumbles softly. "You're awake." He muses and I nod. "Was your recharge restful?"

I nod and reach back putting my hand over his that rests on my hip. "Yes." I respond softly. "Thank you." I murmur. He shifts against my back and his hand grasps tighter against me. "You're incorrigible." I state.

"That is not what you said whilst writhing beneath me." He murmurs drawing me back to the cave to those lost lonely hours where, damaged and in need of repair we interfaced for hours; until a spark merge put us offline.

If I were Optimus; I wouldn't want me either after that. I sigh and shift over to look in his optics. He leans back giving me room to roll. "Megatron." I mutter.

"Ratchet." My name is a quiet challenge as if he's waiting for me to say whatever is on my mind.

"I-" I don't have any idea what to say then a feeling hits me. A warm feeling hits me square in the spark and I know what it is. Looking up to him his clawed hands find my face and he tenderly touches me and we draw closer kissing passionately and he shifts rolling back on his back and drawing me down over him. The adoration, and affection are blossoming between us open and honest. His love is a wash over me and I freeze and look down at him. "You—"

"Don't ask me to say it aloud." He smiles at me his hands speaking for what his glossa will not. "Just accept it."

With a nod I stammer. "I-I do." I shift and press into him passionately and we don't come out of our quarters for hours, despite many pings from both Soundwave and Starscream none of which are priority, or at least that's what Megatron has said.


	5. Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Routine is the one thing the can get you killed. It tells the enemy where you're going and when you're going to be there." – Andy Horowitz, Point Blank

Ultra Magnus

* * *

"It's time." I murmur behind him and he nods looking out at the picturesque view. The prime rolls his shoulders back and stiffens his neck. "You'll do fine." I assure and cross the room wrapping an arm around one shoulder from the back. His hands draw up and he holds onto my forearm.

"I am starting to understand why Ratchet use to detest the humans." He mutters dryly and I laugh giving him a squeeze. "Diplomacy has never been my strong point."

"Don't be like that." I insist and shake my helm. "Everything will be-" I'm cut off.

"Sire!" The sound breaks us apart and I turn looking down. "Sire the humans are here!" The little one at our feet is Axel his helm resembles Optimus' but his chassis is all mine. I reach down lifting him up. "They have a huge van and it's got lights atop it."

"It's time for me to go." Optimus touched Axel's helm softly and then smiled down. "Behave yourself little one." He shook his head. "I know you have the capacity to."

"I will." Axel smiles as I hold him up.

"I'll be late." Optimus states with a sigh. "Hold down the fort."

"I always do." I nod at him and usher him off. "Go before Agent Fowler starts honking."

Axel giggles and I set him down to play in our room. "Stay in here for a moment I wish to walk your Creator out." I state.

Axel is pleased to just hop into his mass of human pillows on the floor to read his comic books, a gift from smokescreen on a digital pad. "Did you hear me?" I repeat.

He looks up into my optics and nods giving me a thumbs up, before rolling onto his belly to kick his feet and read. "Axel." I state sternly.

"Yes sir." He says looking at me. "Sorry."

"It's alright I just want you to address me when I address you, and do it appropriately." I smile at him. "I'll be right back." I turn into the hall to find Optimus shaking his helm. "What?"

"You're too hard on our offspring." He says and turns to walk.

I pull the door shut and fall into step beside him. "I am not, I am seeing that he is raised to know what he needs to know to carry on in this world." I defend. "I'm not sorry. I want him to answer respectfully to anyone, not just myself. "

Optimus smiles softly and lets out a thoughtful hum. He turns to me and stops. I stop beside him and turn to look at him, we're alone in the hallway. "Just don't be so hard on him." He asks. "For me."

"Of course." I nod, we share a chaste kiss before we exit out into the world of humans where we are not perceived as a cohesive family unit.

It takes ten minutes before the humans and Optimus are on their way. I turn back inside and check in at the command post before returning to my duties as a Sire.

* * *

Starscream

* * *

Moving onto the bridge I shake my helm and drop a datapad next to Soundwave. "The drones have completed the weapons refit on the starboard side." I state and fold my arms over my aching chassis.

He gives a slow single nod and takes the datapad from me. He skims it and looks back into my optics, and I nod at him. "If the all powerful Megatron asks where I am-" I turn and come face to face with Ratchet who looks none too pleased to see me, he never is. "I'll be in my lab." I utter quietly.

Soundwave's nod is there in my periphery and I turn away. Moving to the main hall I leave them together on the bridge. I no longer hate the former Autobot, I just cannot be in his presence; we always seem to argue. My master's distaste for me has filtered down to him as well I gather. I do my best to steer clear of him, Ratchet, but my consort does not.

Pushing the doors back to the main hall I walk on, and turn to the left through another set of double doors to my lab.

I look directly at a drone near my desk. "OUT!" I bark and the room clears. I drop down into the chair at my desk and lean backwards and just look at the ceiling. I'm so conflicted. It's not that I am not happy, it's that I just feel like we're running in circles, and we've all let our guard down. We aren't actively engaging the Autobots, and I have no clue as to why, I can only surmise it has to do with Ratchet's effect on my Master.

I raise my hand and clear my desk with a clattering swipe anger boils up from points unknown. I stand and upend the table, for Primus knows. I have this energy and I cannot expend it.

Then, they surround me. Those tendrils, they climb up my back and wrap around my torso and squeeze. "I'm fine." I insist though he squeezes again. "I am." They twist around my upper arms, torso and my legs.

There's no deterring my consort from his task as he pulls me toward him. I stiffen in a fury. "LET ME GO!" I bark.

He doesn't move. I hate him like this. I take a stiff vent and then let my wings lower and lower my arms slowly. His tendrils allow it. "I'm fine." I try to tenor my voice try to calm the rising fury.

"Starscream: Lies." Soundwave drawls and pulls me backward. I stagger on my capped heels as I am drawn against his torso. My back flush with his chest I calm myself. Laserbeak is missing; I'm able to be flush against him. "Calm."

"I am calm." I murmur and my head drops into a shake. "I'm having …" I don't know what it is about Sounwave but I can talk to him. Not just at him; like it was with Megatron so long ago. "I cannot hide it anymore, my emotional fluxes are becoming too hard to hide." I admit and my voice cracks weakly.

His helm rests on my shoulder and he doesn't speak but his tendrils retract and his hands find my arms and he turns me to face him. Those long snake like tendrils reseat into his body and he looks down at me, he's only a micron taller at the helm.

"I should see Knockout." I murmur.

He nods. "Soundwave will escort."

"You will do no such thing…go back to the bridge I will, keep you posted." I insist but he says nothing. He tips his helm at me. "You're welcome to walk me there, but you are needed on the bridge. Do I need to make it an order?" I shake for a moment, involuntarily. "I feel like there are scraplets crawling all over me." I utter.

His hands run up and down on my arms and he gently turns me to the doorway. He apparently has agreed to walk me. "Told anyone?"

"No….not about you….us…anything." I state and press a hand to my chassis and frown. "Aren't you supposed to be the carrier?" I ask dryly and move to the door.

His hand finds my chassis and we freeze for a moment and look at one another. I reach up and touch the glass of his mask that pops and pulls back revealing his stern face. "This will most likely be a non-symbiotic offspring." He responds softly his fingers tracing the seam along my torso. The vocoder in his mask is difficult to use, but with the mask retracted it's just his true voice.

"I'm sorry I get…" I motion my hand in a non-committal way.

"You needn't be sorry." He says lifting my face to meet his dark optics. His optics are so blue they are almost black.

He sighs as if he doesn't know what to do with me. "Come." I state. "Put your mask on, let us away." I insist.

He nods and the mask falls and seals. "Sounwave: Understands trepidation."

I turn to him again. "I hope so." I state. "I may need someone to talk to."

"Suggestion: Knockout." He states through the vocoder in the mask..

I scoff and shake my helm. "Not him."

"Megatron." The suggestion makes me turn on him and I hit him upside the head before I can register I have. He makes a recovery and his tendrils snake around me holding me. "Statement: Made in jest."

I am furious now pulling at the tendrils that hold me. "Don't you EVER stay that again! He knows NOTHING! He is a FOOL!" He holds up his hands, defensive and even through my fury I can feel he's sorry. My helm shakes and his hands touch my torso as his tendrils back away. "I'm calm." I insist and nod. "I'm …I'm-" I vent again. "Let us go to Knockout before someone misses you on the bridge." I state.

He nods and releases me taking my wrist, turning me to face him. In silence his mask pops and slides up to rest on his helm. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. Suddenly, everything that ever went wrong; Megatron, Cybertron, Earth, and many others; melt away into nothingness. I wrap myself around him and we clatter backwards onto my main worktable. Knockout will wait until I've gotten what I want out of my consort.

* * *

Ratchet

* * *

Starscream and Soundwave are like younglings when they are unsupervised. I look at Megatron. "You're going to allow this to continue?" I blink at him as I supervise Soundwave's post. "I can't believe Starscream does not suspect we know..."

"Don't be jealous." He says casually from his throne behind me.

"I'm not jealous." I say in a huff. "I just cannot fathom… them." I shake my helm and continue to scan the computer shunting data away. "I mean …really? I thought Sounwave had more sense." I mutter and reach up to pet Laserbeak's helm as she sits on her perch beside the station. She leans down into my hand for a moment, and I go back to work. She shifts and hops from her perch to my shoulder, and I continue.

"She's fond of you." Megatron muses.

"Well it's a new development. It's only been the last six months she's wanted anything to do with me." I check drone data rosters and start sorting the data.

"She's merely protective I'm sure. I understand her point of view." He murmurs and I hear him stand. I hear his foot falls on the metal behind me as he draws closer. "Starscream is unwell."

"I've noted." I say. "He's unstable." I blink and turn my helm. "Well more unstable…Sounwave insists he's alright but I am not so sure."

"How would you proceed?" Megatron asks me coming to stand just in front of my console.

I stop. "Medical opinions? I thought we agreed I didn't have any." I blink taking him in pressing feelings to him.

"Simply a curiosity I assure you." He nods.

I said I would do no medical work on the nemesis unless it was something that Knockout had no direct experience in and a life was in danger. I think for a few moments. "I would start with a full body scan, and make sure to check to see if he's …in manufacture." I state.

"Manufacture?" Megatron blinks.

"Yes." I nod this way and that. "If he and Soundwave are as active as we are." This makes Megatron smirk. "Keep your helm outta the ditch." I shake my helm. "He's erratic, more so than normal, these are symptoms of Manufacture. Probably first or second term construction…" I shake my helm. "That's not true… that wouldn't cause the erratic mood swings we've seen." I hum thoughtfully arms crossing over my chest my finger tapping on my own armor.

Megatron looks concerned now. "What is it?"

"His mood swings are so much more than erratic…" I turn to Megatron. "He may very well be in manufacture, and if the pod is too big or is nesting against his spark chamber or vital organs, he may be experiencing an energon deficiency to his processor." I fold my arms over my chest and shake my helm. "But Knockout will need to put him through a barrage of scans to make sure. If the hatchling is indeed cutting off energon delivery to his subsystems we will need to extract it and put it in an incubation manufacture chamber."

"Would you be willing to give opinions on the scans if Knockout performs them?" Megatron asks. "You do not have to per our agreement. I won't force you." He adds.

"No-no, this has nothing to do with the war." I sigh. "I will look over the scans." I blink. "A hatchling aboard." I nod. "never thought I'd see one again."

"We already have Soundwave's charges." Megatron says motioning at Laserbeak.

"They are symbiotes, not full fledged mechs." I say and pet Laserbeak as I say it. "They are extensions of Soundwave. If Starscream is carrying Sounwave's offspring in Manufacture it could be a full fledged mech. Starscream is a very lithe mech. All his systems are most likely being choked off by the nest inside his body that the hatchling is being manufactured in."

"Nest?" Megatron asks.

"Yes it's a ball of cabling that develops around the body as it's developed. Like a sack, or pouch." I state. "It just depends on how bit it is. We need to see scans. It could also be something else, we don't know if he's even in manufacture. He could have Rust Rot for all we know."

Megatron nods. "I'll speak with Knockout about the scans." He puts an understanding hand on my arm. "Are you still mad at me about the other night?" He smoothly slips into another subject.

"You tricked me." I state and put my hands back on the console to work. "You took me for granted at the table. In front of everyone." We'd been gambling with Soundwave, and Breakdown. A cybertronian form of poker.

"I could have taken you for granted on that very table." He smirks.

"I won't gamble with you anymore." I shake my head ignoring his innuendo and his snark.

He starts to move past me and I reach out grabbing his arm. He pauses and looks at me. "Make sure Knockout knows it's imperative; that if the hatchling is in jeopardy he call me."

The warlord leans down pressing a kiss to me and nods. "Keep an eye on things here…I'll send your drone to you."

"He has a name." I insist. "I gave him a designation five years ago. When you brought him to me. They are people Megatron, they have feelings, wants desires."

"Fine." Megatron nods though he's not pleased of my opinion. "I'll send for Tread to be with you on the bridge. I am still not happy with you empowering them."

"You've yet to stop me." I counter. "They already work harder now that someone onboard treats them as equals."

"I'll have him sent to you as soon as possible." Megatron shakes his head, not wanting to get into that long-winded discussion with me again.

Thank you." I state proudly having won, and turn back to my work. "Keep me updated."

"Always." He says and strides out of the room.


	6. Placement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We are all mistaken sometimes; sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it does not mean we are evil, or that we cannot be trusted ever afterward."
> 
> ― Alison Croggon

Ratchet:

I sigh setting the datapad down beside me. My hand comes forward rubbing slow circles around the pliable metal skin of my face. "That bad is it?" His voice rouses me; I hadn't heard him return to our quarters. His heavy footfalls come closer and I look up at him. He stands before me seriously holding a half cube of high grade. His hand makes a small gesture to the datapad I had discarded. "Tell me."

I sigh and grab the datapad up in my hand again and nod. "It is as I had feared." I state softly. "He's such a small frame." I pull up the first internal structural scan. "He's got a nest, and it's large." I state. "It's pressing against two very prominent energon transfer lines. It's chocking them off like I stated during our previous discussion." I state offering up the pad.

"I see…" Taking the pad, he skims over the scans, I can tell how foreign they are to him but he gives them the time they deserve; despite his unfamiliarity with the subject matter.

"Knockout was unable to scan beyond the nest barrier; that's fairly standard." I sigh. "But we're going to have to do something." I shake my helm. "I am absolutely shocked he was able to stand let alone walk into medical unassisted."

Megatron, having apparently nothing to say for the scans hands them back. I set them aside. "What had Knockout suggested?"

"Nest removal, though Starscream seemed unwilling; Soundwave more so." I shrug. "I think we can save the nest, but we'll have to develop an incubator of sorts." I state. "That will take time and Starscream will have to be remanded to Medical most likely." I shift a bit. "We could also transfer it into another host body that is large enough to support it…though I doubt Soundwave would even enterain such an idea. As a precaution we removed some of Starscream's torso armor and have placed him on berth-rest."

Megatron takes a sip of his drink and nods slowly. "Keep me appraised." He touches his helm and stills for a moment.

"Your helm is still hurting isn't it?" I ask shifting to stand.

He turns to me, lowering his arm and shakes his helm. "It's fine." He tries to block any unease that is already filtering over to me. Standing to his left I open the panel on my arm. "Ratchet-" He protests.

"Stuff it." I state and it shuts him up. The medical scanner goes over his helm and I shake my head. "How long?" I ask and look away to comb the scan data.

"Two days." He says honestly as his foot nudges mine.

I give a knowing nod and close the scanner. "Lets try to lay off the high grade for a bit." I reach out taking the small cube into my own hand. "I don't see anything in an initial system scan. That, however, doesn't mean there is nothing there." I frown. "You need a better system scan."

"Self diagnostics are also clean." He responds and touches my face with his free hand. He doesn't want to talk about getting scans. I stand there in his presence holding a cube, and despite myself I raise it to my lips and take a drink. "I never thought you were the type." He smirks at me, though he's not being cruel or picking. He's actually endeared by my action, it's odd to feel such a thing from him, and it melds into a sort of pride.

"Despite our situation there is still much you do not know about me Megatron." I turn setting the cube down. His hand breaks our contact; his arm lowers to his side. "Come, you need recharge." I state. "Medic's orders…"

"You are not my medic." He says with a hint of humor as he steps even closer.

I nod and turn toward him. "Well at least I have that in my favor. Come with me and allow me to show you my…" I consider my words. "My bedside manner." I smile and offer a statement up in challenge. "That is... if you're up to it."

He nods and puts an arm around my shoulders and we retreat to our berth. "When have you ever known me to back down from a challenge?"

I have to chuckle. "Never." I answer honestly and our fingers lace together in a quiet show of affection.

* * *

Starscream:

I shift in the berth and groan rolling to my right side to ease the discomfort form my left. Soundwave is still on the bridge; so for now I am alone, save for the symbiote that rests on the end of the berth, a feline, Ravage. Soundwave will not leave me alone, he refuses. I was asked to stay in medical but I wouldn't have it. I want to be in my quarters.

I groan and the feline's helm rises in response to the noise. "I'm fine…" I utter, and his helm lowers back to the berth. I close my optics a moment and think about what options were put before us. I know in my spark I do not wish to terminate the life I carry; the concept of an incubation device intrigues me. I reach over to the empty side of the berth and grab a datapad.

I use to be a scientist; perhaps it's not so far beyond me now. I tap the screen and touch the base of the pad and pull a pen stylus from its core and begin to take notes, and write formulas. I perhaps have an idea of what we can use as an incubation device.

Working into the evening leads to exhaustion. Soundwave returns as my helm dipped down. I am so exhausted by this point I barely register him removing the datapad from my hands and picking the stylus up from my torso where I must have dropped it. "Soundwave…" I murmur.

"Rest." His voice is calm and clean his mask is folded up over his helm. I lull my head to the side to watch him circle the berth. His hand pauses and he pets the feline at the end of our berth. The cat stands and appears to leave us.

I have a foggy realization as the berth sinks on his side. I turn my helm to the motion and smile at him. "took you long enough." I mutter.

"I told you to rest." He says with far less irritation that I expect. His body rolls to mine and he presses into me. His servo comes up over my side to touch the bulge that is exposed now that the armor has been removed. He gives a contented sound and I press my helm sideways into his and I close my optics. I can't stay online anymore I'm far too exhausted.

* * *

Ratchet:

He rubs his helm and rolls toward me. Looking up I blink at him my dark optics meeting his ruby ones. "You cannot recharge?" His hand clutches his helm. I really do not need to ask.

He shakes his head in answer and sighs. "Please lets get you scanned." My spark pangs and reaches out for him. Perhaps, if I'm delicate enough about it he might agree.

That hand lowers and he glares daggers at me; then again perhaps he won't agree. I can feel the distrust of what I have said, but it's more like he's afraid to know. "I'm sure it's nothing." I hedge softly a hand coming to rest on his forearm. I gently run my digits over the warm metal. I don't want to aggravate his ire. "What if I were to perform the scan myself?" I ask. "Here in our quarters? Away from everyone and their prying optics and audios?"

His glare softens a bit and he blinks. "It stays between us?" He manages. "Just you and I?"

"It will. You have my word, I just have to bring the main medical scanner here." I state and shift to sit up. "But if it's something dire, which I hope to Primus it isn't. We'll have to figure out what we plan to do at that juncture."

He turns his helm still laying back; he seems to be considering it. He's blocking me fairly closely and it's hard to read him. "Fine." He sighs deeply and I nod shifting off the berth to move around to his fore. His hand reaches out grasping my wrist. "If anyone gets word of this."

I smirk. "No one will know." I smile. "You should know my discretion better than that…by now." My smirk melts into a smile.

* * *

Optimus:

Leaning over the railing I have time to think. This is, at least, what I have told myself. "Sir?" I internally groan; my moment of peace lost.

Turning I look down meeting Prowl's optics. "Your status report, and daily roster." He says softly.

I smile at him. "No disciplinarian reports?" I look down at the pad thumbing over the data.

"Well no sir I will leave such pleasantries to your consort." He said with half a smile.

"War has changed you." I observe.

His helm tips to the side in agreement. "After tripticon…" He shrugs.

"We had thought we were going to loose you." I offer lowering the datapad down and watching him.

"Well, I'm alive and well thanks to you and your diligence sir." He insists. "You didn't leave me behind…any other mech would have. Thank you." A stiff nod and he's finished.

He turns to leave me. "Oh and Prowl?" The commander stops mid step; waiting for me to finish. "Jazz was looking for you." I can see the ease in his stance and the irritation in his back as his door wings peak.

"Of course he was." He says in near frustration. I cannot help the smile that crosses my face. Jazz has been trying to make Prowl his consort for a star's age, but the stiff young mech, whom is my second in command, isn't having it.

"I think you do that just to get a rise out of those door wings." Magnus' voice penetrates my core from behind and I find his arm around my middle a comfort.

"I think he needs to face this, not let it go by the way side as he has." I tip my helm back. "are you displeased that he's replaced you?"

"No." Magnus says honestly. "I could not remain second in command and in your berth." He nods. "It would have been a conflict of interest…and honestly Optimus I'm glad to be free of the paperwork." I have to smile as I turn in his hold. "Besides…Jazz and Prowl can handle anything that might come along." I look him up and down and smile.

"Hows the new medic working out?" I ask. "I know he's not very experienced."

"He will be sufficient." Magnus' hand rises and his claw clamps. "Pain is gone."

I smirk and take hold of one of the talons and lower it pressing forward. "Sir!" Smokescreen. "Oh- close those optics." He says and I turn seeing him holding our little one in his hands. "Sorry to interrupt, he must have woke up…he was in the main corridor. He's not looking too good boss."

Axel is exhausted and leaned against Smokescreen's torso. I break away handing the datapad to Magnus before I move to Smokescreen. As I approach I reach out my hands and lift my hatchling out of my subordinate's grasp. "Thank you Smokescreen."

"You're welcome sir." He reaches up and touches Axel's faceplates. "Night pal." He smiles and moves off to find trouble of his own.

"What is he doing out of his berth at this hour?" Magnus asks backing me up.

Turning I shake my helm. "Little one?" I address Axel directly and his groans. "Perhaps it's time to pay our new medic a visit." I state and run a hand over the mechling's face. "His core temperature is rising."

Magnus nods and reaches up to his helm. "Ultra Magnus to First Aid..please meet Optimus and myself in main medical." He motions me to the door with our young charge and I walk. Concern is strong, but it melts as the hatchling rolls into my torso and grabs tightly to my windscreen.

"I have you Axel." I say softly. My optics flit between my walking path and his tiny optics as the concern melts into worry. "Your Sire and I will not leave your side."

Magnus, in a protective manner takes point and users me along to the medical bay.


	7. Analyzing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved."
> 
> ― George MacDonald

Ratchet:

He's leaned down over me with that sly smile across his face plates. Those dark amethyst optics search me; pierce me. He has known what I have wanted since the moment I woke from recharge. I can tell his helm is still hurting, but he's stubborn. He won't admit it to me aloud, but he never has to really. The fact he's not hiding it is a balm to me.

"Stop it." His voice breaks my thoughts. I gaze up quickly to meet his optics, mine had been locked on a place above his own; visually scanning over where his helm ache is.

"Stop what?" I chuckle softly. My hand trails up over a sensitive panel on his hip. I buck up brushing metal against metal trying to draw him back, get his mind off the fact I was scanning him.

"That damnable way you have to analyze me based on my mind." He states. "I'm fine." He hedges defensive as always. "You needn't worry about it…"

I shrug my shoulders gently; leaning up to him I take his helm in my hands. "Make me." He likes a good challenge and I know that as well as he. He chuckles darkly, as my lips gently meet his and they seal together.

Some would fear this warlord would be fierce both in battle and in the berth, but the truth is; he and I are far older than most still in this conflict. Megatron is gentler than I could ever have imagined, and I writhe with want for him. He knows the power he has over me in the berth. Once upon at time, I said I would never surrender to Megatron. Seems, in the grand scheme of it all, I was wrong.

* * *

Knockout:

He's pacing and it's driving my gears up a slagging wall. "Will you stop that?!" I bite, a little more fierce than I myself had intended, but it was so annoying.

Soundwave shakes his helm and points to the diagnostic screen. "It will be done when it's done." I explain. "And the we'll see what we have to work with." Starscream is in the inner diag chamber and he's sedated being scanned. "I just want you to know that this isn't looking good." Soundwave nods.

"Honestly." I continue. "No independent cybertronian has been made this way, we all come from the core. If this little thing lives it will be a symbiote to Starscream….nothing more than a drone." I point out. "Like Ravage or Laserbeak."

He nods again. "Aware." He drones.

"The problem is…" I continue wanting him to know full well what's happening. "He's not a host frame." I state. "He may not be able to incorporate a drone."

"Inquiry: Drone transferred to Soundwave." He is so dull when he speaks like this.

I shake my helm. "Not possible…you didn't construct it." I state. "What I think happened, and Ratchet is almost in agreeance with me." I step up to a monitor. "Is when you two interfaced….you transferred your construction protocols to him. Little energon, little spark merge, nice overload, and bam…. Nest." I shake my head. "It's an anomaly." I continue on. "I don't know how it happened but it did." I shrug.

"Order: Save Starscream."

I roll my optics. "Of course we'd save him first…." I mutter and turn my helm to the diag screen. "Ratchet didn't see reason to loose both." I state. "We shall try to save the little parasite, but if not—" I let the conversation end.

Soundwave nods in agreement and begins to pace again. The doorway chimes and I look up to see Ratchet and a drone walk in. "How's the patient?"

"Still in Diagnostic." I state.

"Soundwave." Ratchet addresses the Lt. Commander and comes to see my screens. The drone who entered with him stands back at the door simply waiting. This is Ratchet's personal drone, the one Megatron assigned him, the one that follows him like a puppy.

"These scans are showing more growth in the nest." Ratchet draws my optics away from the drone at the door.

"Yes, I wasn't too concerned, it's marginal at best." I point to a lower part of the nest scan. "Its growth has slowed considerably."

"Starscream is still in pain." Ratchet points out as he puts a hand on the top of the console. With a sigh his attention turns to Soundwave. "Did you two talk about what you'd like to do?"

Soundwave nods and looks down for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. "Starscream unable to carry symbiote, Sounwave unable as well. Save Starscream."

Ratchet looks at me with a frown. Speaking under his breath; he is aghast at me. "You discouraged him."

"I was honest." I state absolutely not sorry for anything. "Starscream cannot host the slagging thing, and it's not a full fledge mechling you and I both know that."

"No we don't." Ratchet insists, and it makes me want to smack him.

"There is NO record of any cybertronian who didn't come from the core." I point at him. "All medical texts say it's impossible…even the one you wrote yourself back in iocon." He blinks at me. "Read it twice." I admit lowering my voice.

He nods. "There was a story…in the archives about two who created life." He speaks. "But they were in a situation more akin to what Megatron and I have."

"That weird thing where you are in one another's heads?" I guess. "Well these two don't have that…."

"No they don't." Ratchet mutters. "But Soundwave is a telepath…perhaps that's part of this equation. Perhaps it is the literal communication between sparks that causes this." He looks up. "Soundwave….once Starscream is done …If you are amicable I'd like to do a diagnostic scan on you, awake and alert." Ratchet states. "I am going need you to read some minds in the process."

"What are you on about now?" I ask looking down at Starscream's vitals.

"I'm going to see if Soundwave's processor scans show any similarity to that of mine or Megatron's." He states.

"Lord Megatron has never allowed us to do a primary processor scan where we were able to keep the data. He won't have anything about himself in the main computer you know that." I state. "I don't have that data on file. He will have to come in for a new scan." I turn around. "I wouldn't even know how to go about asking him for such a thing…and for Starscream of all mechs." Soundwave's face meets mine. "No offense…" He looks away.

Ratchet gives me a smug smile drawing my attention to him. "No I don't suppose you would." He nods and I look at him quizzically as he circles me. "Tread please come here." And the vehicon moves from the doorway toward him.

This vehicon is different than the others. He's black with Red pin stripes. He doesn't wear a visor and his features are clean and neat. His optics are amber, and for a moment I look down and think of Breakdown. Perhaps that's why Megatron had all the drones in masks, no attachment, no loss.

I take a breath and compose myself and look back up at Ratchet talking with the drone. He turns to Soundwave and the Lt. Commander joins their discussion.

Rolling my optics I'm happy to just check the Commander's vitals and keep doing what I was doing. But I keep noting that vehicon looking at me.

* * *

Megatron:

I walk through the corridors with my optics alert. I am just now leaving the bridge to Soudnwave's expert care and returning to my quarters for rest. The corridors as always are empty. I believe the crew; both my generals and drones understand my schedule well enough to stay out of my way.

My mind reaches for ratchet, and while I am not blocked I get no response. I know from this he's recharging, it's a meditative state he's in; perhaps he is existing between power down and wakefulness.

I turn into our quarters and look at the large door. Reaching to my left I thumb over the key code slowly and wait as the door slides open silently. I step inside the doorway to note the darkness. Turning I thumb the door lock and the doorway seals, blocking out all light that would date penetrate from the main corridor.

When I enter the berth room he is as I have surmised, recharging. He lay, on his left side, on my side of the berth. I find he tends to roll to me in the recharge cycle, and if I am absent he takes up residence in my designated recharging spot. It is of no matter.

I lean down to him and slide a hand under his legs and shift him slightly pulling his bulk to my body. He's still smaller than me by nearly a quarter. Lifting him up he rouses. "Megatron?" He murmurs my name.

"Yes." I state and turn to carry him around the berth to replace him where he belongs; off my side.

"You're late." He mutters in his groggy haze.

"Indeed but it was necessary unfortunately." I mutter. I try to keep what's on my mind away from him but he's caught it before I could block it.

"Autobots." He looks up to my face now as I lay him down on the berth once more. "You detected them."

I consider my words carefully. "We were not seen, and it's nothing to be concerned over." I state slowly.

"Where were they?" He continues to ask.

I laugh at him. "Recharge, it's not a concern of yours where they are nor what they are doing." I stand and make to turn to round the berth again to my own resting place.

"Please, where is it you saw them?" He is leaning up, those dark pools of optics search me and I feel a pang of regret from him. Such a little allowance should not hurt, but I try to stay vigilant in my decision.

"No." I insist. "It was the femme bot that is all I will say of the matter."

Ratchet nods and lays back, this information, though small is enough to ease him slightly. He knows the one known as Arcee is alive, and perhaps that small allowance will make him stop questioning me.

"Megatron?" His voice breaks my focus and I look down at him expectantly waiting for whatever it is he's going to say to me. "Thank you." He lays back and closes his optics. He's far too close to power down for a conversation.

I crawl down into the berth beside him and take my place turned inward to wrap my arm around his hip joint. "You are welcome." I smile and press my helm to his, my spark dancing in its chamber at his presence. Glad he asks for no more, and glad that I do not have to deny again.

"I am going to scan you in the morning." He mutters out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask as if I didn't quite catch what he's said.

"I'm going to do that scan tomorrow." Ratchet states again and turns his helm to me, optics opening once more. "I need to compare our resonance frequencies against Soundwave's." He rolls over and slides closer, our torso plates pressing into each other.

"You said you wouldn't show anyone my scans." I state.

"And I won't I am just checking for possible similarities from his scan and one from you and one from me. We have a kind of telepathy between us, it's logical to think that perhaps there is some merit to those old stories you're always reading." He continues on though he is exhausted, and reiterating a conversation he's already had seems to feel taxing to him.

"You would also scan yourself?" I ask.

"Well we need to have some sort of control… We scan a healthy mech Say Knockout or Tread. We scan Starscream as the patient, and Soundwave and ourselves to make sure we can cross check any abnormal readings." His vents yawn in air. "Just this once…" He's fighting to stay awake with me.

Drawing his helm to my own I nod. "Rest now, we'll discuss this in further detail once our power down has been completed." He kisses me and I reciprocate, though it's not something I'm very fond of initiating myself. I won't say I never initiate anything, but lately I leave it to him to tell me what he desires.

The medic in my arms lowers his helm into my chest and he starts to power down. I turn my helm down to him, and situate myself in a position we have grown accustomed to and start my own power down sequence.

Comfortable and warm I find solace that; if Unicron is kind; I will not flux tonight.


	8. Designated truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time."  
> ― Maya Angelou

Megatron:

They stand to my left at a console, and though the vehicon does not know I perceive him; Ratchet does as I feel his pointed gaze occasionally fall on me. They are looking over files and organizing drone schedules. "You should tell him." I hear Ratchet say. It's hardly audible as his back is turned but I perceive it through our link.

My helm tips marginally to listen to their conversation. The black and Orange Vehicon, his personal guard shrugs. "I am a drone Ratchet nothing more, and nothing less."

Ratchet gives him a stern look. "How many times have I told you-"

I smirk as the vehicon cuts him off. "and how many times must I reiterate that Lord Megatron does not see us that way, his vision of us…." He stalls as if trying to find his own words. "Is the only vision that matters…I respect your opinion of us, but it is not you whom we ultimately answer to."

Ratchet is exasperated but sets his optics to his work. "Tread you should still tell him." I hear the irritation in his voice, at not only the truth of the drone's words, but at me. It is irritation well deserved, and I smile.  
"Tell who what Sir?" He asks politely. I chose this mech myself to be my consort's aid. I believe chose well.

"Knockout." Ratchet's voice breaks me and my helm turns fully. _Stay out._ He mentally warns before I can speak. I consent mentally and turn my attention back to my patrol schedules. Though Ratchet knows we will speak of this topic later.

The black mech pauses. "Sir I think it would be highly unwise to pursue something so…. "

Ratchet actually laughs at him. "It wouldn't hurt to actually speak to him."

"Sir." It's an acknowledgement of what was said, effectively ending their conversation, but it's not an acceptance or denial.

Ratchet turns to me stepping away from the table, a grin covers his face as he comes to my side. He approaches and I lower my data-pad. "I'm ready for you." He says softly it's laced with innuendo.

"Ah well it is my fondest desire that you be ready for me." I drawl out softly and he frowns at me. He wasn't expecting me to play back, I rarely do.

"I've got the scanner set up in our quarters." He states. "Come on and lets get this over with." He says softly he's upset I'm not playing his game by his rules.

Standing I discard my data-pad in my throne and look forward. "Soundwave you have the bridge." I look at Ratchet and motion my hand in the direction of the doorway. "After you…" I say darkly.

* * *

Tread:

They leave us in silence and I look back to Soundwave. We are the only two left on the bridge. I sigh and scan over the datapad and note a few of the diagnostics of Starscreams rudimentary programming are complete. "Sir…I need to take these read outs to Medical." I try to keep my voice even, and calm though I know he can feel the trepidation within me.

Soundwave simply nods; he doesn't even turn from his task. I understand this behavior; he has a lot on his mind. I gather myself and turn grabbing up the two datapads and move to the rear door and make my way out and down two levels to the medical bay.

The bay is dimly lit, most-likely for Starscream's comfort. I move in and see the seeker splayed out on a berth, rolled onto his side. Ravage, one of Sounwave's minions sits vigil at the end of the bed optics square on the Commander.

I turn to the left headed beyond a berth to the back where a door leads into an office where the medic sits optics boring into a datapad, though I'm unable to discern if he's gathering anything from it. "Sir." I speak softly as to not startle him.

"Ah yes." Knockout shakes his head and looks up. "I assume by your presence you have the processor diagnostics."

I offer over the information. "Indeed, it was fortuitous that Soundwave suggested we scan for abnormalities with the central computer that the medical scanners do not scan for."

Knockout thumbed through the information. "And results?"

"Everything was negative save for a rise in dark energon radiation." I state calmly.

"That is most likely due to proximity to Megatron, Ratchet has the same radiation." He lowers the data and sighs. "We all do to some extent. This doesn't help…we're back where we started."

"Perhaps the biological scans that Ratchet is preforming will be more fruitful." I offer politely as I can, but I feel the tenseness in the air, and I want to leave before I do something I should not.

"Perhaps." He hums. "What color is that?" he asks.

I blink my optic shutters and tilt my helm. "Excuse me sir?"

"Your pin stripes." He states pointing at my torso.

"It is Iridescent Orange Pearl." I state softly. "Ratchet had some to spare." I nod.

He hums. "Do you know how to use a rotary buffer?" He shift back rolling his chair back to pick up the device.

I shake my helm. "No sir, but I'm sure it cannot be that difficult." He sits before me looking me over, he's debating in his mind and I'm loath to guess what he's debating.

"When is your duty shift over?" He asks.

"At 01700 hours sir." I state and fold my hands behind my back strut.

"Would you be willing to help me after your duty shift?" He asks.

"If Ratchet has no need of me I do not see why not." I can see what he's doing, what I cannot see is why I'm falling for it. If I do this, I will never hear the end of it from my mentor. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Knockout looks up at me.

"Ah…" I stammer. "Its nothing, I will check with Ratchet and make sure to let you know with ample time if I am able or not to attend to you this evening." And that sounds ridiculous.

Knockout scrutinizes me. "Are all your people this eloquent?"

"The drone population?" He nods. "Well some, some of us were not part of the drone population when the planet fell."

"You're not a drone?" He blinks as if this thought never occurred to him.

"Survival." I state. "This was easier than death fall in line and survive." I turn and try to compose myself. "I will let you know of my time table for the evening as soon as I am able." I force myself to walk, to walk away from him because if I do not… I fear the outcome.

"What is it that Ratchet calls you?" He asks.

I turn my helm and speak; he can see my face peripherally. "My designation is Tread." I state softly.

"You always seem so lost." He states his voice is soft as if it's an afterthought, as though he's found empathy all of a sudden.

"As it is with others who have experienced loss." I explain. That's all he needs to know for now. I turn my head back forward and leave the room.

* * *

Ratchet:

We are working in silence. Starscream is resting on his ventilator and we've fallen into an agreeable working environment. Something's wrong. "What's the matter?" I ask more to get to the bottom of this odd silence.

"Nothing is the matter." My younger companion states, and I read it for the lie it is. He shifts and looks up. "I –" He blinks and leans up as if he'll speak but he shakes his head and his helm lowers silent again.

"Tread already told me what happened." I state and it causes him to look up at me. "I will not judge him, nor you." I state evenly. The fresh scratches over fresh wax on his torso speak for themselves.

"Can I ask you something?" Knockout asks softly, softer than I fear I have ever heard him speak.

I stop my work and turn to him. I nod my assent and smile. "Of course anything."

"He said he lost something…" Knockout shakes his helm. "What is it he's lost?"

"Tread is a split-spark twin." I explain. "He lost his brother Trample." I tip my head slightly. "Feeling one's other half die and fall away from you is …well I could not even begin to imagine what he went through."

Knockout looks shocked. "A surviving twin?" he asks and it dawns across his face like daybreak. "Primus…" He backs up slightly his work forgotten.

"He's doing fine, more than fine if you ask me." I shrug. "He speaks openly to me about everything…I only hope he can be so open with you."

Knockout looks at himself and down his frame as if he's a stranger to himself.

"Something wrong Knockout?" I ask.

He looks up at me and there is something in his optics I cannot quite describe. "I have done Tread an egregious disservice." He murmurs.

I come to his side in a moment and put my hand on his shoulder. "Go to the wash racks and get cleaned up." I suggest. "We can finish the scan compairisons in the morning." I turn back glancing at the seeker on the berth. "He's resting well enough."

With a nod the younger doctor turns and makes his way to his office, that will lead into his room. I sigh closing up the work we were doing, saving our progress, and making my way out of the room. I need to speak to Tread, and get this straightened out.

Megatron must have sensed this in me, and I shake my helm. He's agitated by what he's felt, and I try to reassure him I'm fine. That I simply have something to take care of.

* * *

Optimus Prime:

I watch as Red Alert hangs the scanner and cables loosely over his neck, like a human doctor would a stethoscope. "I'll need to do a few more tests, but at the moment." He folds his arms over his torso. "I have no idea."

"What kind of answer is that?" Magnus is getting agitated.

"It's not Sir, and I'm sorry for that. You'll have to forgive me." He leans down over Axel and runs a hand over his helm. "I will give him something for the discomfort, but will need time to research these symptoms. We just need to keep him comfortable for now." He frowns down into my own creation's optics. "I am sorry you are hurting little one." He smiles a soft sad smile and then steps back and straightens up to face us.

"I want answers as soon as you have them." Magnus states from my side, and I am endeared by his passion.

"Sir he is an anomaly." First Aid's helm dips slightly. "By everything we know of our race.. he should not exist." He frowns. "I am doing the best I have with what I am given."

"Thank you for your continued effort." I want to break the tension Magnus is causing. "We appreciate anything you can tell us about what's happening to him." I touch my torso. The place where the little one grew and came to life. Where I became in a sense the well, and a beacon of creation.

"Does he need to remain in medical over night?" Magnus again, this time his voice is soft, and laced with concern.

First Aid turns to look at Axel on the table, and shakes his head. "He can return to your quarters under your care, but with your permission I'd like to place a medical scanner on him, so that if something does go wrong I will be alerted instantly."

"Permission granted." Magnus stated.

"Sire?" Axel's voice pierces between all of us.

Magnus as if gravity as pulled him away is buy the little one's side in a moment. "I am here…" He smiles.

Axel reaches up with his small hand as Magnus' encompasses it, dwarfing it. "I'm okay?"

"We hope so." Magnus smiles at him to ward off any concern. "We'll go back to our quarters." Magnus looks down at Axel's body as I and First Aid approach. First Aid is quick to affix a scanner to our offspring's torso. It's rather large, but then again it wasn't made for mechs his size.

I smile as Magnus lifts the little one into his arms, cradling him close to his torso and warmth.

Turning to First Aid I nod, before addressing Magnus. "Lets away." I motion to the doorway and he leads us out. There are a number of concerns running through my mind, and something flashes that causes Magnus to turn to me.

"Don't think that." He begs.

"I want answers…" It's an excuse, and I don't make excuses often.

"As do I but that will not come to pass unless we find none." He states as though it's the end of the conversation. "Come on."

I come to his fore and press the door open, holding it so he can exit.


	9. Negotiating Historic Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can give without loving, but you can never love without giving." – Robert Louis Stevenson

Prowl:

We stand in tense silence. Ultra Magnus is a champion of calm this morning as the discussion is in a small pause. "Explain it to me again." He requests and I nod to First Aid.

The Medic gives a soft hurt sort of smile. "Sir, Axel's code is being corrupted."

"By what?" Optimus asks, and his voice is laced with spark break. I cannot fathom what he is feeling, none of us can. This has never been experienced in our lives; every moment of this is unprecedented.

"His core CNA structure is failing." He sighs and pulls up the images on one screen. "As you can see his processor scans are clean; for now." He shrugs and moves to the next scan. "This was the scan at the base of his neural processing net. You can see at these locations." He points to the screen, circling his finger around the foreign image. "It's starting to deteriorate these nodes." He turns back. "Those nodes are what transfer all his information from his processor to his body, but his body is growling, along with everything else, and I don't know how to even theorize what might happen, if the growth will help, hinder…. " His speech melts off into more silence. "At this rate, I only know one thing. This will continue to spread. This will lead to internal mechanical and bio-mechanical failure if not treated." He leaves out anything else, it doesn't need to be said.

I fold my arms over my torso. "You have no time table for the progression of this deterioration?"

First aid looks directly at me, as Ultra Magnus turns around frustrated. "No sir, not yet…not until I can map more of the decay."

I nod and look up at Prime who attempted to comfort Ultra Magnus who has simply shrugged him off. "What are our options?" Prime is quiet and attempting to hold in more emotion than he is use to. A credit to his office and a credit to his candor, this strength is inspiring.

"I have no idea. If I had an expert on aberrant CNA and Bio-Mechanical systems…" He shrugs and turns to me. "I do not have the experience with anything like this…"

"Would there be a Cybertronian who does? One we could search for maybe?" I broach. "One who's records we could pull from the Ark? The Ark does house an extensive amount of research from many of the citizens of Cybertron."

First Aid looks panicked. "Sir…Please …"

"Is there someone who knows?" Magnus asks before turning back to our group.

"Ratchet." First Aid says softly though it feels like Magnus bullied the answer out of him. Optimus is crestfallen as he now turns away to think. "I know you don't want to hear that-"

"You're slagging right I don't!" Magnus' voice rises.

"Ultra Magnus calm yourself." I state softly. "You asked a question he gave you an answer. Just because you are displeased with the answer does not entitle you to yell at him. He is trying to help Axel." I hope the reminder sits.

He glares at me, and though we share the same rank he must defer to my orders. He weighs his words before folding his arms over his torso plate.

"Prime…. I read the report… You said you held regret for casting him away. That he also begged you not to do what you did." I say softly. "Perhaps we should extend communications there may be a possibility of negotiating his help."

Prime turns his helm to me and shakes it. "I was so very hard on him."

"He broke the rules of engagement." I state softly. "And you were angry. Though that said …he may be able to help us."

"And if he does not?" Magnus breaks into our discussion. His voice is now strained.

"Than he does not…but would you risk not asking at all? On the off chance he would agree?" I blink waiting for the response.

First aid looks tense behind me and I turn to face him. "First Aid please compile all your medical data and scans. Make a comprehensive report and get it prepared to send to Ratchet. Lets hope that the unusual nature of this will encourage his assistance."

"This is our offspring Prowl. You have no right to order First Aid to do that with Axel's scans." Magnus turns his venom on me.

"Ultra Magnus." I address very formally. "It will take First Aid a few hours to complie the data." I mutter. "In the mean time you and Optimus can discuss how you would like to move forward. If you do decide to contact Ratchet I plan to have the data ready for immediate transfer, rather than wait for a decision to be made and wait longer for the data to be complied." I tilt my helm. "Please go to your quarters, spend time with Axel and make a decision how you would like to precede. If you do not contact Ratchet then nothing is lost."

They are silent as their helms and optics move, they are speaking internally on their…what they have called a bond. It frustrates me that this form of communication is untraceable. "Thank you Prowl." Optimus says calmly. "We'll be in our quarters.

I nod my assent and watch as they walk out. First Aid's shoulder fins fall. "Oh Primus." He says softly. "I'm sorry sir I'm not very good at this." He mutters.

"It is okay." I insist.

"Is it? I'm a first year medic student who didn't finish his training…" He seems like he's lost his confidence.

"First aid." I come to his side and place a hand on his shoulder. "You are a combat medic, you learned everything on the fly in the field. I respect that, you've done your due diligence. Be strong my friend, let me know when the data is compiled. " He nods and I pull my hand back. "I'll be back in a few hours." Turning I make my way to the door.

The door swings out and I immerge into the hallway. As the door swings back into place the figure behind smiles at me. "Hey there."

I jump slightly. "Jazz…" I say aghast. "Do not do that."

He laughs but it slowly dies into a smirk. The closest thing Jazz has to a serious face takes its place. "What's the word?"

"They are debating weather or not to contact Ratchet."

Jazz's visor flickers. "What?"

"I know but Ratchet is the only one with the background that may be of help to our young Autobot." I explain looking down to my feet.

"Can I get you an Energon?" He asks. "You look worn out."

I blink and look up meeting his visor once more. "Yes thank you, I will be in the conference room writing my reports." I dismiss the statement that I look tired. I don't want to get into that conversation, not right now.

"I need to go over some patrol schedules with you and the possible location on an Energon deposit." He nods.

"Bring the Enegron and meet me?" I ask softly.

I look down as his hand extends taking mine and he rubs his thumb over the smooth metal across my knuckles. "Yeah I'll see you in a few." His hand drops and I nod to him as he passes in front of me.

I smile and watch him move on as I turn to my left to go in the opposite direction to the conference room. There's much to prep if we have to meet with the Decepticons, and I want to make sure every precaution is in place and each precaution has a backup plan; or two.

* * *

Optimus:

Axel is deep in recharge when we return. Magnus goes to our berth and sits down. I watch him with an intense gaze as he runs his hands over the small helm of our offspring. The first time in recorded history that two Cybertronians have created life together, which was not of symbiotic origin.

"I am concerned." Magnus murmurs. "We cannot go to the cons for this."

"I do not think we have a choice." I counter soft and sit opposite of him on the berth my hand finding Axel's back. "We need to heal him."

"I know that." The strain I feel in his spark is making it hard for me to keep my own composure. "I do not want to go to the cons."

I consider a moment. "Magnus." I touch his shoulder plate softly. "When he was created we made a vow, a promise, that no matter what we would do what is in his best interests." I explain. "I do not think Prowl is wrong in asking us to go to Ratchet, he's right if he says yes…."

"What if he doesn't?" Magnus counters.

"We will not know until we ask." I try to smile to bring up better times. "Do you remember when Axel got into the body paint?" I laugh softly.

"He was Yellow for a month…I'm still finding Bumblebee yellow on him in spots." He nods. "The water cooler incident."

I smile and take Magnus' hand. "Yes …he just wanted to see it bubble." He shakes his helm. "Agent Fowler had to move that to the human quarters of the base." We reminisce. "So it wouldn't happen again."

Magnus' face becomes crestfallen. "Do it." He mutters out of seemingly nowhere.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Contact Ratchet. I know you want to." He insists.

"You have to be with me on this." I state. "I need us to be together." I murmur. "A solid foundation, a formidable team." All those things we said so long ago.

Magnus nods. "Contact him. I-I am with you." He turns and as he does so I turn into him. Our helms meet and we sink against each other. "I am just scared."

Ultra Magnus, the leader of the wreckers, for the first time in his existence is fearful. "I know." I say, I don't have to tell him I'm scared too; he can feel it.

* * *

Ratchet:

We sit on the bridge. Megatron in this throne, and me in a chair beside, we speak low to one another. "It's gone?" I ask.

"Yes for now it's gone." He says softly. "Thank you."

"Twice a day… we'll try to get you more of that Energon mix." I say softly. "I'm glad I discovered the dark Energon was deteriorating your intake…you were barely getting any nourishment from your intake." I pat his arm. "It's leveled your mood out too." I say with relief.

"You needn't worry about my mood." He purrs, and we're interrupted by a pinging sound. "Report."

Soundwave turns. "Communication: Autobots." He turns back to face us. "Ratchet requested."

"Me?" I blink. Looking up at Megatron I shake my head. "I didn't contact them."

He smirks. "I believe you." He motions me forward. "Bounce our signal off the humans internet gird and open a channel to respond. I don't want them knowing where we are." Soundwave nods.

I step forward to the screen and I am suddenly nervous. "Open the channel." I state. Once the screen lights up, it's Optimus Prime and First Aid. "This is Ratchet aboard the Nemesis."

"Ratchet." Prime addresses. "We have a medical emergency. I will leave First Aid to explain."

"Hello Sir." First Aid smiles. "We need help. You may or may not wish to help us but due to the unprecedented nature of the medical emergency I would think you would. " he says "I have prepared a packet for you, a full report all scans. We're offering it to you so that you can decide weather or not you'd like to help."

Megatron questions me over the bond. I state I want the packet, and he nods out of the corner of my periphery. "Send the packet." I state. "I will go over the report and the data and get back to you." I state.

"Ratchet?" my eye line is drawn to prime. "Thank you for looking." His voice is strained, and I wonder if these records are his.

I nod simply. "Of course, how will we respond back to you?" I ask.

"There's an email address set up in the packet, you can contact me directly there." First Aid says softly. "Good to see you again.."

"You too Aid." I nod. "Ratchet out." I close the communications channel.

Megatron turns to Soundwave. "Do you have the packet?"

The silent sentry nods. "Affirmative: transferring data."

"I'll be in medical with Knockout." I start to turn but something in Megatron stops me. "What is it you wish to ask me?"

"How do you know the other one?" He asks.

"I was his mentor…when he came out of the well he came to the medical building. I was one of his instructors. He was very bright, but very soon after the war broke…and I didn't think much of him after that." It's a hard admission. "I believed he'd been killed when the main medical building had fallen." He take the truth evenly.

"Go look over these reports. Have knockout get me a status report on Starscream, and let me know if you need anything."

"Of course." I smile at him before touching my communications relay. "Tread please report to Medical. Tread to Medical bay immediately." I broadcast and then turn away to head into the belly of the ship.

* * *

Megatron:

It has been hours and he's still not responding to me. I am agitated as I stomp through the halls of the Nemesis making my way to the medical bay where I find my wayward consort.

He stands between the drone and Knockout as they look over scans and data. Data that apparently has been sent by the autobots.

"Report." I bark as I walk in. I'm in no mood, and he's kept me waiting.

Ratchet turns his face full of shock. "They did it."

"Did what?" I ask.

"Created life…full spark creation." Knockout says, "We're not sure but we believe the matrix allowed Prime to do it."

"What are they requesting you fix exactly?" I come forward steadying my voice.

"They brought a full spark creation to term." Ratchet says with a bright smile. "It's groundbreaking medicine." He turns to me, those turquoise optics are so vivid in their excitement. "But that said the newly sparked being is dying." He shifts to a scan. "There's CNA degredation in his programming but I believe I can program a sort of By pass program. We'll lock off these corrupted nodes, and then reroute the main processor around them."

"It's not a common procedure, but we've seen it done with aged mechs who are suffering neural processor degradation." Knockout chimes in.

"You're sure this By pass will work?" I keep my optics on Ratchet.

He points to the screen. "I know I can make this work. I can save it."

"Why would we save an Autobot? So it can grow to come back to fight against us?" I feel the sting of hurt from Ratchet. I want to know their answer and I will. "What do we get out of this?" I mutter. I am not just going to give them a medical fix for yet another warrior. What will we receive for our …Trouble?"

"I thought of that myself." The drone states and I turn to glare at him.

"Go on." Ratchet encourages it. "Tell him Tread."

"Sir Starscream will die if we do not figure out how to proceed with his condition in it's current state. The idea is this: we go to the Autobots with a cure for their little one, and then we ask for all records of Optimus Prime's carry of his own offspring to use to help us save Starscream. We just need to know what their medic did, how they did it. We'll know what we can and cannot do and it will make the risk in loosing Starscream that much less. "

"And if it doesn't?" I ask.

"It will." Ratchet assures. "I believe this can work…. we just need a temporary stay of hostilities between the factions." It's a plea on my good will. A good will, that I won't admit, I did not leave back on Cybertron like some have suggested.

"An armistice?" I ask. This intrigues me. I can feel Ratchet poking around inside my helm. He is confident this will work trying to plead his case to my spark.

He has never asked me for anything and so out of my respect for my consort I agree. "Very well. Prepare the code fix for their little one and get back with them about our terms. Have soundwave find a very neutral location where all parties can meet." I feel the joy in Ratchet's spark, and I have to work very hard to keep it from overwhelming me. "They do not come to the Nemesis, and none of us go to their base." That stings Ratchet and I feel it acutely. "Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Tread, the drone, says to me.

"Of course Lord Megatron." Knockout says almost on top of the drone's words.

"Understood." Ratchet says. "Thank you." He adds.

"Make sure you're absolutely certain. I don't want to take any chances." I turn to make my way to the doorway.

"Megatron?" Ratchet asks. I stop and turn my helm waiting. "Thank you." He says.

"I await your arrival to our quarters." I utter.

"I will be there very soon." He says, though I feel his regret. I won't see him in our berth this night, his intentions are good, but he cannot in good conscience break from this crucial, and critical work.

"Soon." I agree and turn to leave.


	10. Enemy divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish." - Chuck Palahniuk, Invisible Monsters

**Prowl:**

I stand near the ground bridge control. "You will drop us off at these designated coordinates." I explain to Smokescreen who nods. "I appreciate all the work you're doing Smokescreen."

"Thanks." The younger mech nods at me. He's nervous around me, so much alike we are and yet so different. A young elite guardsman, wishing to do more. I know how he feels, I was once there myself. 

"I don't like this." Jazz says from a position on Smokescreen's left, he's frustrated. I don't blame him. He's casually leaning against the control panel. "I do not like the idea of it." I draw my hand off Smoke's shoulder and stride past him.

"It is not for you to like." I state firmly. "So please forgive me when I say: It wasn't your call to make." It wasn't, he has no room to argue the point, and his personal feelings shouldn't have a bearing on it.

"You and Prime are the two ranking members of the Autobot army you cannot just go out there." Jazz sighed. "One of you should stay back…"

"Me?" I ask incredulously.

"Well if I had my way." Jazz explains pushing off the console to stand. "I mean tell me I'm right Smokey."

"Coodinates are laid in." Smokescreen says in response but doesn't answer him. For that I am thankful.

"Good." I state ending the conversation between Jazz and myself. "Open the ground bridge." I look back seeing Optimus waiting with Magnus. He's explaining to Axel, who's in Ultra Magnus' arms, where he is going and what he must do. The youngling for his measure is very composed.

"Sir we're ready." I state at a higher volume in his direction in order to garner his attention.

The Prime nods, and turns coming to me. "Lets away." I watch his hand fall from the youngling's grasp and smile as he approaches. It's apparent he doesn't wish to leave the youngling, and were he mine I do not believe I would wish to leave myself. 

"Indeed…Keep our frequency open Smokescreen." I state moving toward the vortex, the Prime at my heels, and a dark blue visor glaring in my rearview. One I will have to place at the back of my thoughts, and deal with later.

I note the difference in my pedes as we exit the vortex. The ground here is soft and the sun is high in the sky. I hold up my palm to shade my optics and look around. "Desolate place." I murmur glancing around at the unfamiliar horizon.

"It isn't so bad." An unfamiliar voice says coming to the fore. "It is not the sea of rust in any case."

"State your designation and rank." Prime speaks before I have the opportunity. I look up at him and try to hold in my feelings.

The black mech circles around to our fore and nods. "My designation is Tread, and I have no rank, I am a drone." He responds quietly. His hands fold seamlessly behind his back and he waits.

"You look like no drone we have ever encountered." I state. "What is your classification?"

He nods calmly. "I was assigned to Ratchet upon his arrival on the Nemesis. He affords me individuality that Megatron does not afford my kin. My classification if you could call it that is attendant." He speaks with such eloquence I am almost taken aback by it.

"Why are you here?" I continue. "We were to meet Ratchet. That was our agreement."

"Indeed but we needed to be sure you would agree to the armistice. Megatron can afford to loose me, he cannot afford to loose my mentor." I am shocked, yet again, by how well he speaks.

"We agree to the terms of the armistice. If you would please..." Optimus states softly. "I have the data they requested in exchange for the code fix. "

"Affirmative…" The black mech turns his helm away from us. Putting a finger to his helm he must be activating a communications relay. There behind him a vortex appears and two figures step through.

Ratchet walks beside Megatron who holds the scowl I have always seen him with. "Ah Optimus Prime." He looks down at me. "Commander Prowl I assume."

"Yes I am he." I respond.

"We've not had the pleasure." He states, and it sounds threatening. I should say I am threatened by it, weather it's meant to be so or not.

"No we have not." I agree, I hold my ground.

"Ratchet." Optimus' voice is thick with regret and unspoken words.

"Prime…." Ratchet steps forward. He extends his hands holding out a small rectangular shaped box. "This is the code packet…I have left instructions for First Aid for how to apply the code fix." He looks to the Prime's optics. "How are you?"

"Once Axel is fixed I will feel much better than I do now." Optimus takes the small box in his hands. "Thank you." It is hard for him to say I can tell.

"His name is Axel?" Ratchet smiles. "That's a good name." He agrees quietly, they dance around one another. Each not fully willing to admit fault, nor cast blame.

"Prime you have something for us as well don't you?" Megatron breaks in.

I nod and step forward to Megatron. "The data about Optimus' carry of Axel and the procedures involved." I extend my hand holding out the data chip.

Megatron motions Tread to take the chip. Tread approaches and takes the chip from me. "Thank you." He says, and he means it, though Megatron would never have thanked me.

"Optimus was not able to carry Axel for long, the creations tend to be too big for our frames. First aid, with Bulkhead's help constructed an incubation pod…the construction details are also housed within should you need them." I explain.

Before they can ask any more questions of me I'm cut off. "May I inquire as to whom has fallen under the condition?" Prime asks softly.

"You may inquire." Megatron states and looks at Ratchet. I note that Ratchet bristles at Megatron and there appears to be the same unspoken dialogue like Ultra Magnus and Prime have.

"Starscream." Ratchet says.

"Who is the sire?" I ask in a soft tone, though I'm not expecting an answer.

"Soundwave." Ratchet explains and turns back to Megatron to his side. "Thank you for the data." He says one more time, and it still feels more like an apology than thanks.

"Thank you for the codes." Prime responds, and he too sounds more sorry than thankful.

"I will allow 48 hours for communications to continue should there be problems." Megatron states. "After that…. this armistice is over."

Prime nods. "Understood."

"You leave first." Megatron says waiting.

I lift a hand to my helm. "Smokescreen… open a ground bridge." The vortex opens and we turn our backs on the lot. Prime stops mid step and turns back. "I am sorry my old friend that I did not listen to you before."

Ratchet doesn't flinch. "Its for the best." He states and reaches down taking Megatron's hand. It is an unnerving sight. "Go now." He says softly. I can tell Prime's being here bothers him.

As Prime and I continue to walk I speak quietly of something I have noted beyond his behavior. "He's not branded Decepticon is he?"

"He lives amongst them unaffiliated, that's what he expressed to First Aid in their communications." The vortex dies behind us as we return to the base.

"That was fast." Jazz says as he strides up. "Did you get me a Present?"

"Indeed we have the data." Optimus extends the box to First Aid who rushes to take it. "Let me know as soon as you know something." Optimus manages before releasing the box into the medic's hands.

"Of course get Axel to the medical bay…stat." He rushes off and I turn to Jazz.

"The armistice stands for 48 hours." I inform him. "Let the others know."

* * *

**Starscream:**

My helm is on fire as my systems come online. My hud flickers and blinks. I reach to my side and touch the plating. It's missing, the bulge in the armor is gone. "Sounwave?!" I shriek and look around desperately in the dim light. "SOUNDWAVE!" I gasp. Turning I roll from the berth crashing to the ground with an audible bang of metal on metal. Tools from a nearby cart clatter to the ground.

The lights around me flicker on and flood the room. "Starscream!" Ratchet's voice. "Easy!" He says coming to me grabbing a hold of one arm.

"Where is it!? WHERE IS IT!?" I can't handle it, the uncertainty.

"Alive." He says grabbing the side of my helm to look me in the optics. "Its alive." He says. "We had to remove it to save you, but it is alive."

"Soundwave?" I ask.

"Is with the little one." Ratchet states with a smile. "A full spark newborn." He shakes his helm. "You are not Bound to Soundwave by spark, but he due to his unique nature was able to create life with you without a full connection." Ratchet helps me to my unsteady feet and back onto the berth. "I'll bring them to you." He smiles. "If that's what you want."

"It is what I need." I utter weakly and lay back down. "How many days have I been under?"

"Nine." He says softly touching my arm. "You'll live by the way."

"I want to see Soundwave." I state.

"I'll go get him you just don't try to kill yourself again please." He rolls his optics and moves to the door. "Stay in that berth."

Ratchet's exit brings upon a four point three minute wait. The medical bay door chimes and I look up and take a deep vent. "Come." I manage as the door slides back; Soundwave stands holding in his arms a spindly silver little mech. I extend my hand to him and he draws forward.

I push up and look at him. "Is it…" I want to question so many unknowns stand before me.

Sounwave reaches up with his free hand pressing his mask to his helm. "Everything is as it should be." He says softly. That face, how I could look upon it and know contentment. "Would you like to meet him?"

I nod as Soundwave closes the gap between us. He places the small creature in my arms. He is no longer than my forearm. The creature turns his ruby optics on me and reaches for my face. "Hello." I say softly for lack of anything greater to say. This is so unfamiliar, new, frightening, but also fascinating all at the same time.

It chitters in my arms but doesn't speak. "He needs a name." Soundwave says quietly.

"I haven't the slightest Idea of what to call him." I state. "My mind is a frenzied mess. I just woke to all this…change." My hold on the little one is awkward, so I lay back and place the little thing against my torso plate. It nestles down and begins to what I can only describe as purr.

"Perhaps you have already found an adequate name." Soundwave's hand is on my shoulder.

"What?" I blink in surprise as I meet his dark optics. "What are you talking about?" I ask trying to juggle my agitation and the infant in my hands.

"Designation: Frenzy." He says simply.

Looking down at the creature I nod. "Frenzy." It sits well on my tongue. "Yes that is acceptable." I look down to see the infant looking up into my optics, his ruby optics mimic mine, but his long sharp shape resembles that of Soundwave. "Hello Frenzy…I am Starscream…" I feel silly. "Your creator." I smile.

Soundwave puts a hand on my shoulder and for the first time in my creation I feel like I have done something worth doing, something right. "My little Frenzy."

* * *

**Optimus Prime:**

He takes a report from my hand and I grab one back from him. "How is Axel doing?" He asks to break the tension and silence I'm sure. He was never good at silence.

"He's doing much better." I state with a smile. "Magnus is with him at present time."

"First Aid said there wasn't much residual damage." He smiles over the table at me. "This is most pleasant news."

"Thank Primus." I state softly in agreement.

"We have a few things to clear up. The armistice is over…." Prowl mutters.

"Indeed we are no longer holding to the armistice order." I look up at him and he looks confused.

"Are we still labeling Ratchet a traitor?" I can tell it hurts him to ask. Something has to go on record; I cannot continue to leave it blank even after five years.

"Change his status to deserter." I state. "Effectively he's neutral." I shake my head.

"You do not believe him to be the enemy of the Autobot cause like you once believed?" Prowl questions. I have asked myself this very question countless times before.

"I wrote that report when my wound was still fresh." I nod. "He is not an enemy of the Autobot army, at the time he was only my enemy." I state. "I harbored the hurt for a long time." I state and pass another pad to him. "I allowed it to interfere with my judgment."

"If I may be so bold sir…did you love him?" Prowl leans back in his chair and sets the datapad aside.

"At the time?" I question and look down. "I think I was in love with the idea of him. Something stable, something I could hold on to. Everyone else here was either too young or too…different than I. It was a difficult situation." I admit. "But not any more."

"Well of course not you have Magnus now." He sounds chipper about this. While I am not uncomfortable talking about these things I want to make a point with my first officer.

"Do you love Jazz?" He near falls out of his chair.

"Sir, that is most ….." He doesn't finish.

Standing I smile down at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Giving him a moment to process I laugh. "You should tell him."

"And encourage him?" Prowl laughs. "Never." Though I can feel the sarcasm. He stands and stacks the datapads on the conference table and then lifts them in his hands. "I hope you have a good night sir."

"Have a good night yourself commander." I state and turn to the door making my way back to my quarters. I hope that where ever Ratchet is…where ever he goes: that Primus is merciful to him.

* * *

**Knockout:**

He's standing there looking handsome and doesn't even know it. He's speaking to another drone, the one assigned to Starscream and his young. The other drone makes me and glances my way causing my prize to turn to look at me. He dismisses the common drone and comes toward me.

"You needn't use subterfuge." Tread speaks kindly in a soft educated way that makes me melt from spark to pede.

"Well I didn't want you to feel obligated to stop what you were doing." I lie.

In the way that he has; he makes me, knows I'm lying. "You wish me to be at your beck and call as much as Ratchet does." He falls in step as I turn and we head down the hallway.

"About the other night-" I ask nervously our coupling was spontaneous and fierce in a way I have never felt.

"It is what you desired is it not?" He asks stopping to turn to look at me. I glance at a passing drone and meet his optics.

"Well yes." I feel nervous around him. He's so much more composed then I am. "What I wanted to say was that-" I loose my voice.

His hands take mine. "I am honored to be yours." He smiles. "Honored to stand at your side." He smiles and it's so disarming. "Honored to share a berth with you…there's more to you than vanity and I'm glad not everyone can see it." I blink at that confused. "It means I can keep you to myself with no fear of confrontation."

"Since you they've been gone." I state. Stumbling over the words. "The fluxes of Breakdown. They are gone and I wanted to thank you."

He smiles and nods. "Of this I am grateful but know it is you that have banished them not me. If I could have banished them I would have done so long ago." He waits for a drone to pass behind him and into the next corridor before kissing me. He understands my vanity and my need for this to remain between us I hope.

Or perhaps it is he who doesn't want his fellow drones to see. I smile at him and press our helms together. "What was that all about?" I motion my hand to the wall where he and the other had been standing.

"He will be assigned to Starscream and Frenzy." He smiles. "He's chosen the name Barricade as he will act both as their assistance and their sentry. It is an apt name."

"Will he be getting a makeover like you?" I laugh softly. "White perhaps?"

"It is quite possible." Tread smiles at me and looks me over. "He has spoken of upgrades, all the drones are." His pale orange optics roam over me as my hand runs over the orange pin stripe along his arm.

"What is it?" I ask feeling his scrutiny makes me uncomfortable, and I wonder if my paint is marred or scratched.

"It's you." He pauses for a moment. "It's only you."

I smile. "Well I could use a buff." The smile melts into a smirk and he nods his hand extending toward the medical bay. I make a step in front of him and lead us away.

* * *

**Megatron:**

I stand in front of the doors to our quarters. I know beyond these doors he sits, wounded. It is not a wound Knockout could fix, though I wish to Primus he could. I would go to the ends of the universe to cure this ache that radiates from him like a soured electrical field. I place a hand against the metal door and sigh taking the last vestiges of calm I have and pressing them at him.

As I open the door I walk into a darkened room. Looking around I find no sign of him. "Ratchet?" I ask into the darkness. There is no response. I know he is here, I can feel it. "Ratchet I know how difficult this time has been for you." I step further into the darkness.

"You only know how I feel because I'm letting you feel it." His voice to my left causes me to turn. He's sitting in my chair looking at me. There was a hint of distain in his words, but he's not intending to hurt me personally. It's his ache bleeding out into the sentence.

"You insinuate you are only showing me a glimpse of what is wrong." I state to him not out of a misguided want to combat him. I want him to see that I want to help him.

"This is not your burden to bare." He says shifting in the seat. His arms cross over his torso and he stares down at an unknown point on the ground thinking. He mulls it over again in his mind. A question of if what has happened with the both of us moves in his mind.

"I have bore it." I state coming forward to sit on the small metal table before my chair. Secretly I hope it bares my weight. "I would do so again." I find my honesty shocking even to myself how much I want to bare this burden for him, with or without his consent.

"You needn't worry about it." He states. "We have new found hope."

"In the newspark?" I ask.

His turquoise optics pitch forward and meet mine. The spark deep well of ache I can see as much as feel. "Of course do you not see?" He asks pained. "We've been fighting this war for Cybertron, for our freedoms…. to regain the planet and make it what it was." He sighs. "A bastion of safety and hope. Where the planet, once re-orged, can start making new life again." He reaches out and my hand meets his. "We don't have to anymore…"

I see now his point of view. Cybertron isn't needed to crate life as long as two consenting cybertronians who are bonded, in part, can. We could make a home anywhere. "We should leave this place."

Looking up at him my violet optics flare, and I see the reflection in his paint. "No."

"You cannot continue this misguided war-" I stand enraged and push him back.

"It is NOT MISGUIDED!" I seal my optics to hold in my rage. I can feel his fear and I take a vent to try to calm myself. I turn away to gather myself. It is a rare occasion that I lash out at what is truly precious to me.

"Megatron." His voice is quiet and I do not move as his body presses to my back and his hand comes around to press against the center of my chest. He speaks low in a language we have long since forgotten to use. The cybertronian words of consort flow. He has never said them, or I to him, though we are irreversibly bound.

My voice does not feel like my own as I take his hand and repeat back the words he has spoken. In our own tongue long forgotten. He comes to my fore and I acknowledge his hurt, and he my confliction.

We stand in harsh silence we've spoken an unbreakable bond. One that exists though is very rare on our planet. "You and I cannot make life like the others." His word is a sharp pain in my spark. I cannot have what my subordinates, and even my greatest enemy has achieved. He sees the question in my spark. "It's the dark energon." He touches my chest. "It will not harm me, though it will make any budding spark inert due to my incompatibility with your enegon flow. It's already happened, with you…you were sparked in a way, but your body could not process my energon transfer so the spark bud was inert." He sighs. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset."

"I appreciate your conern." I state and let what he's said sink and fall away. "What's to be done?" I ask knowing he knows the solution.

"If we were to proceed again…" He hesitates. He doesn't want to tell me. "I would have to be infused with dark energon as well, and our offspring would be different from any of the other sparks born. Different even from Axel, or Starscream's young, and completely incompatible with a cybertronian without a dark energon infusion. We cannot guarantee it will work for all…like it did you." He shrugs. "There's no saying if anyone else can survive such an infusion."

"What are you saying?" He mutters.

"It would be a division of our species… a new evolutionary stage." He shakes his helm. "We cannot. We must not. It would be more of a divide than has already been established by civil war." He's careful of those words not insinuating either faction started it just that it exists.

I nod slowly allowing him this victory, though he knows I will broach the subject further at a later date. "I want you to know how much I care." I state.

"I know of your care." He shakes his helm.

"Yes you know of it…but I have never said it." I look down at him a hand coming to touch his aged helm.

His head falls into the cup of my clawed hand, unafraid. "I love you." He says calmly. "I know of no other way to say it, the humans have it right with love, if it's the only thing they know that is right."

"Fickle beings." I mutter though cannot deny this. "I love you too." He looks at me astonished, not that I've said it but that I mean it. My helm dips and I press my lips to his.

As we part he purses his lips slightly. "I will follow you into the dark." He says. "But you have to be the one to ask me to."

I nod. "Not today..." I state and pull his helm to my chest. "not today." I lower my helm to his and we stand in astonished silence.


	11. Epilogue: New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I felt very still and empty, the way the eye of a tornado must feel, moving dully along in the middle of the surrounding hullabaloo.”   
> ― Sylvia Plath, The Bell Jar

The klaxons rang out over the ship. "Where's frenzy and the other little ones?" Ratchet ran down the corridor Tread on his heals. "We have to find them as soon as possible."

"Frenzy is with Barricade." He stated. "Rumble I saw with Starscream." Tread turned around. "Where's Fallout?"

"Knockout is with our youngling." He insisted. "They're headed to secure the medical bay." A beat before he asked what had been hanging in the air. "Where is Megatron?"

Ratchet was silent.

"Sir where is Lord Megatron?"

"Engaging the Autobots." Ratchet said calmly. "Hurry we have to get to the cargo bay."

* * *

Megatron pushed the Prime back. "I'll kill you where you stand." Megatron seethed. "Prepare yourself." He nervously cast a glance down at his forearm. He had to keep it from being impacted at all costs.

"Empty threats Megatron." Prime stood as he shifted his blade to his primary hand. They stood frozen, locked on each other, as others scattered behind them. Megatron was not about to let Optimus take the Nemesis. He shifted his stance and waited.

Optimus gave a look and frowned before dashing forward his sword coming down on the Warlord's fore arm. "You're not using your primary hand." Optimus observed as Megatron pushed him back.

"I needn't remind you I was a gladiator of Kaon!" He growled.

Arcee pressed forward ducking around Megatron. "Bee!" She turned back. "This way!" Before the two-wheeler could exit the cargo bay she was blocked.

"You will go no further." A voice seethed as his hands lowered from behind his neck.

Bumblebee skidded to a stop. "Starscream." He said.

"Yes and you're advancement stops here Autobots." He threatened. "Stay put." He muttered to his shoulder as if speaking to someone else.

"I always knew he was crazy." Arcee said as she and Bumblebee advanced on the seeker. "Give it up Screamer." She said. "We've got the ship surrounded."

"Never…." He pulled his arms up and activated his main armaments. "The Mechs on this ship out weigh you two to one." He stated.

"In forces maybe but if we take the generals into custody…the drones will lay down arms." Bumblebee smirked. "So seeker…what's it gonna be?"

* * *

Tread skidded to a stop at Medical and looked at Ratchet with abandon. "Go on ahead we'll be right behind you." He said ducking into the bay while Ratchet continued to race down the corridor. "KNOCKOUT!"

The read mech appeared holding a small mechling in his arms. "They're everywhere." He said exasperated. "They're flooding the ship…" He stated. "It's only a matter of time before they are here."

"I know." Tread said and touched the little one's helm. "Get Fallout out of here. It is no longer safe on the Nemesis, you know of our action plan. Go and I will meet you in death valley."

"I cannot exit the ship." He said. "We're over Nevada…I cannot fly and the ground bridges have been shut down." He said. "We're locked out of the main systems…I can't tell if it's the Autobots or Soundwave."

Tread nodded. "We go together than." He stood tall and activated his arm-mounted cannon. "Stay close and keep him safe until we can get to an escape pod. We're getting off this ship."

Knockout reached out with his free hand touching the Vehicon's arm. "Tread." His voice was laced with fear. "I cannot lose you—"

The orange striped mech turned. "I love you too." He said softly. "Follow me close and do not deviate from my path, and you shall not lose me."

"Alright." Knockout agreed. "Lead the way."

* * *

Soundwave was desperate to get the ground bridges back online, he furiously worked while Ravage and Lazerbeak guarded him from the back. Movement to his left caused him to draw his cannon. "SIRE!" Frenzy called out from the White mech's arms.

"Explination: Barricade." He stated.

"I saw their third in command in the halls, that means there's at least one of his team aboard …hopefully not that one with the cloaking device." He took a breath. "Sir they are everywhere." He motioned. "I can't find Starscream or Rumble."

"Flight capable?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah I can fly." He stated with a distinct nod.

"Take Frenzy…Escape." He stated. "Too dangerous."

"Sir we can't just leave Starscream, Rumble, and you here." He insisted coming forward.

In an act Barricade had never seen: Soundwave raised his mask. "Frenzy know of my love and keep it with you. I will protect your creator and your sibling. Go with Barricade, he is your sire now." Putting a hand on the Eradicon's shoulder he nodded. "Go… now… escape. That's an order. Take care of him, for he is yours now." Soundwave turned back quickly to his console and continued his assault on the Nemesis computer systems.

"Sire-" Frenzy tried. Barricade nodded and cradled Frenzy who hadn't said much until now. "No I don't want to go!" The hatchling yelled as Barricade turned to go to the main hallway to exit to the flight deck.

Soundwave shook his helm trying to shut out the little one's cries and his want to take him and comfort him. "You won't get anything from the Nemesis." He said looking back as the door to the bridge was quickly being opened. He heard the banging and clanging from the other side of the door. "You can capture us but you won't get the spoils."

The bridge doors slammed open. "Hands in the air Soundwave." Ultra Magnus. "Don't do it." Soundwave's mask slammed back down over his face.

Soundwave didn't stall he quickly moved his hand over the board and the bridge went dark. "SLAG!" Wheeljack exclaimed from behind coming forward pushing the communications officer to the side. "He's deleted the mainframe."

"What's keeping us air born?" Ultra Magnus asked keeping his weapon on the lithe mech.

Wheeljack nodded. "Flight systems are all that are left. Flight systems, life support. Basic rudimentary programming." He frantically moved over the data terminal as Prowl entered and Ultra Magnus Restrained Soundwave.

"Is there nothing we can garner from the computers?" Prowl asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. "No sir…he wiped it clean."

Prowl turned and stared at the mech. "Take him to the cargo bay with the others. Optimus will make a decision about what to do with them."

* * *

Ratchet was barking orders. "Eradicons GO! If you can carry a vehicon to the surface do so! Hide, take new forms and keep yourselves hidden." He was moving masses through the halls of the Nemesis when Tread and Knockout came upon him. "Sir!" Tread said coming forward. "We have to get out of here. We need to get you with an eradicon to get to the surface the Ground Bridge is down." The lights flickered off and then all that was left was emergency lighting.

"Soundwave has killed the Mainframe." Ratchet shook his helm before looking Tread in the optics. "I'm not leaving. Not without Megatron." He said calmly and made his way further into the fray toward the Autobots. Suddenly, Ratchet fell to his knees.

"Ratch!" Knockout handed Fallout to Tread and moved to Ratchet's side. "What's happened?" He placed a hand on the Medic's torso. He frowned. "Is Megatron in crisis?" it was the only thing he could think to ask.

"Megatron-" Ratchet managed. "He's…" He shook his helm. "It cannot be…"

"This is Optimus Prime." The voice came over the intercom system. "Megatron is dead. Surrender yourselves to the cargo bay and you will not be harmed."

Knockout looked at Tread who came forward and used his free hand to help Knockout get the Medic on his feet. "No." Ratchet muttered shaking his helm. "No…"

"Again you will not be harmed. Please proceed in an orderly fashion to the main cargo bay of the Nemesis."

"Come on." Knockout insisted. "We gotta get out of here."

"No …He had Frostbyte with him." Ratchet looked at Tread. "He was with Megatron."

"Computer locate Decepticon FrostByte." He touched the computer terminal and then again but got a buzzing sound.

"Soundwave's already bricked the Nemesis' operating systems and hard disc." Knockout said. "You said yourself."

"I did." Ratchet sighed and tried to gather himself. "Primus above." He said angrily. "No…"

"Freeze." Bulkhead's voice was flooding the hallway. "You three can just keep walking." He said evenly.

Tread nodded. "Yes of course…may I give the hatchling to Knockout so that I may assist Ratchet?"

"Hand the kid over fast." Bulkhead said as he watched. The little one waved at him, and it disarmed him emotionally. "Come on get it over with."

Knockout reached out. "Come here little one." He said taking Fallout in his hands.

Tread reached around Ratchet and helped him keep moving, but his mentor was numb, and in shock. He wasn't certain that Ratchet's processor hadn't crashed. "Sir we must keep walking." He said softly. "Come on."

"Keep moving." Bulkhead said. "Walk." The large green mech was getting agitated.

"Will you give him a moment? His consort is dead." Knockout bit out. Bulkhead motioned his weapon but said nothing more.

* * *

The three walked to the cargo bay. As they stepped inside Ratchet's optic's met primes. The prime was taken aback; the normally turquoise optics were dark purple.

"Let me see him." Ratchet demanded of the body.

"Hey sorry guy you're with the cons you don't get to make requests." Smokescreen stated and motioned his weapon. "Over there with the others."

"OPTIMUS LET ME SEE HIM!" Ratchet raged, and channeled anger he never knew he possessed.

"Boss?" Smokescreen asked training his weapon directly at the medic.

Optimus nodded. "You have five minutes." Ratchet broke Tread's hold on him bolting past Optimus to the silver mass on the floor. He skid to his knees turning on his scanner.

"No Primus no…" He frowned. "Please no…" He lowered his helm to the large mech's forearm. Pressing his helm to him Ratchet heard tapping from within the Warlord's subspace compartment.

The doors of the cargo bay opened again, drawing Prime's attention, as Magnus pushed Soundwave inside. Starscream was still holding his ground in the corner, weapons spent; he was not going to be taken. He made sure, hovering with thrusters in the corner. "Soundwave!"

Soundwave looked up to see the seeker near the ceiling. "Emplore: Land." He said shaking his helm. "Land." Wheeljack entered the cargo bay and pushed Ravage with his foot. Lazerbeak landed on Soundwave's torso and slotted into place. When Starscream saw all the symbiotes he swallowed. He didn't see Frenzy amongst them.

Starscream looked down then back to Soundwave and nodded. Slowly the seekers thrusters began to back off and his body lowered. Once his heels hit the deck Bumblebee rushed forward grabbing him by the forearm. "NO!" Starscream yelled putting his hands up in defense his wings going high on his back. "Let me go!"

Soundwave, while others were fixed on Starscream, jumped and brought his long cuffed hands under his legs and to his front. He bolted for the seeker, causing the cargo bay's Autobot's to react firing twice. "EMPLORE: HOLD FIRE!"

Optimus raised his hand. "Hold…." He looked at Soundwave sternly and his optics trailed only a moment to the seeker that was being held. "Think carefully Soundwave your next moves could be your last." Soundwave acknowledged that this was not a stand down order. Weapons were still drawn on all of them.

Soundwave reached Starscream putting his hands at the seeker's back. When Soundwave backed up, even with cuffed hands he was able to hold the little one in his hands. Bumblebee backed up slightly. "Sir?"

"Give them space." Optimus said. "We won't fire on a hatchling."

"Reassuring." Starscream said with venom.

"Are there any more?" Optimus asked.

Bulkhead answered coming forward. "Kockout's got one too."

Arcee blinked from beside Optimus. "What's Ratchet doing to Megatron?" She muttered.

Optimus turned to see Ratchet fidgeting with a panel on the warlord's arm. "Open Primus you…I'm coming." He kept saying.

"Ratchet step back." Optimus stated.

"No." Ratchet said.

"I will not ask again."

"NO!" Ratchet repeated. "My hatchling is in here." He uttered. "I need to get it open…I don't have the …strength." He started to break down emotionally, but his blunt fingers still worked at the panel.

Optimus tipped his helm before coming forward and moved Ratchet's hands. "Please Optimus he's trapped inside." Optimus said nothing as he put his hand against the subspace panel pulling it free. There within was a very new mechling. "Frost." Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief and reached in picking up the youngling putting him against his chest. "I have you."

Optimus had to blink; this little ratchet was silver with white accents. His optics were light violet in color. "Ratchet?"

"He's mine." He nodded. "There are four aboard. Fallout, Rumble, Frostbyte, and Frenzy." He stated. "Optimus?" The Prime blinked and waited as Violet optics fell on him. "Thank you for releasing him." It would never be said if Ratchet spoke of Frostbyte or Megatron.

Optimus didn't say anything, but watched as Ratchet reached forward and touched the Decepticon logo on the Warlord's chest and then pulled it free as it popped out.

"Correction: Frenzy not aboard." Soundwave stated.

"What?" Starscream nearly shrieked. "Where is my son?!" He grabbed Rumble up in his hands.

"Statement: Safe." He stated. "Along with Erradicon Population."

"Gather them together…parental units and offspring will stay together. Soundwaves Drones go in a separate housing than him, but as bodily extentions keep them close to him." He sighed.

"Sir what shall we do with the remaining vehicon population?" Prowl asked keeping his Optics on Ratchet as he moved back toward Tread and Knockout. "There are at least eighty four, and roughly three or four erradicons that either cannot fly or were captured before escape was possible."

Optimus considered a moment as he watched Rumble giggle and play with Fallout. Restrained by their creator's arms, these two, were innocent and unaware of the chaos around them. "Keep them in the cargo bays, we need to get eyes in the sky and on the ground for the escaped erradicons and the stray hatchling." He turned to Ultra Magnus. "Take the senior officers and Ratchet to the Brig." He stated. "I want a sweep of the entire ship before nightfall."

"What about Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet looked up clinging to the decepticon insignia and the hatchling in his hands.

"He goes into the brig with the generals, though he lived here unaffiliated he must still be questioned before he can be allowed to be free with us." Prowl nodded and turned away to send a communication to Jazz.

"What do you mean free with us?" Arcee asked but Prowl was deep in his call. Optimus fielded her question. "He's done enough just being here the past seven years…he cannot be free with us!" she said calmly.

"Agreed." Smokescreen said.

"While in residence here he has shown no aggression towards us." Optimus said. "he will be questioned, and as long as we believe no critical data has been given to the Decepticons I will consider allowing him freedoms."

Ratchet shook his helm. "I'll stay in the brig thank you. With my people." The last part snapped at Arcee.

Soundwave and Starscream moved toward them slowly. Optimus then saw it. These were not decepticons, they were something more; they trusted each other, they know one another, this was a family. They were a family, even if a broken one. There is an emotional relationship he sees between all of them, one their own faction lacked. "Take them to the brig." He said and turned his helm to stare down at the form of Megatron. "Lock that body up."

"Why? He's dead." Smokescreen said.

"We do not yet know the effects of dark energon on the cybertronian body." He insisted. "Put him in a holding cell…if Ratchet requests to be with the body allow it." He spoke directly to Magnus. "But the last time I saw a dead cybertronian Dark energon did not allow it to stay dead."

"Sir." Magnus nodded and opened the door. "This way…"

* * *

The cells were small for the families. "Easy." Starscram said to the cell next to his. His hand reaching through the bars to Pet Ravage on the other side trying to comfort. "It's alright." He stated.

Soundwave sat holding Rumble in his hands. This hatchling was older than the others. "We go home?"

"Appologies: No."

"We have to remain here for now." Starscream turned to Rumble and reached out his hands taking the little one against his chest. "Power down little one." He sighed "What now?" Starscream asked to Ratchet.

"I am not sure." Ratchet held Frostbyte close, the little hatchling was the youngest, and he was recharging like a lump on the medic's shoulder.

"We can't just stay here." Knockout said from his standing position.

"There's no escape from these cells, Soundwave made sure of that." Starscream sighed.

Tread sat on the berth in the cell a hand on his hatchling's torso. "It will be fine." He insisted. "If Barricade did escape with the other Erradicons there is hope for rescue."

Ratchet shook his helm. "I think not." He said. "Too few of them with the training needed to get past Prime and his team." He looked back on the berth at Megatron's body.

"How?" Knockout broached. "How did it happen?"

"He took a blade to the lower left torso…it was a minor cut but it severed his main energon feed." Ratchet pinched the bridge of his optics. "He blead out quickly." He murmured.

"I am sorry for your loss." Tread said softly.

"We all are." Knockout nodded. "We didn't just follow him blindly. We want you to know that."

"Agreed. That means you're in command Starscream." Tread spoke up his helm turning to the seekers across from him. "You're going to have to negotiate on our behalf."

"I know." The seeker handed Rumble back to Soundwave and stood. "I am going to negotiate the release of at least the hatchlings, Tread, and Ratchet."

"I'm not going anywhere you need to get Knockout Released." Tread said softly.

"Look I hate to say this but you were a drone Tread, it will be far easier for me to get you, and Ratchet released." He tipped his helm. "I would try for Soundwave but I already know he and I are too high in rank. Not to mention they are going to want to know if they can reverse what Sound did to the computers. You're the ranking CMO." He stated. "I cannot hope to secure your release."

"I'll discuss it with Optimus." Ratchet said. "They'll question me first before negotiating with you Starscream."

"I know." The seeker nodded. "We'll take Frost while you're gone if they will allow it."

"It will be allowed." Prowl stated from the doorway. Bumblebee was beside him. "Ratchet Bumblebee will take you to Optimus. I will give your youngling to Starscream.

Ratchet nodded and stood as Prowl lowered the energy bars. "I love you." Ratchet told the Hatchling as he moved the sleeping form into Prowl's waiting arms.

"He is perfect." Prowl smiled down at the little one. "You must be a proud creator."

"You don't have to tell me that." Ratchet stated. "And I'm not his creator…I'm his sire." He stated and moved toward Bumblebee.

Prowl blinked and turned to the other cell. As the main door closed and sealed the brig he opened the cell and handed the little one to the seeker. "You'll be brought for questioning when Ratchet returns Starscream."

"I understand." Starscream quietly moved the little mechling to his shoulder and turned back to the berth in the cell to sit as the bars went across the entrance.

"Megatron carried him?" Prowl asked.

"Their hatchling was planned." Knockout explained. "Megatron was a larger frame and we were able to make space for the hatchling to manufacture within him." He nodded. "As far as we know he's the first Full Term hatchling we have." He sighed and his attention moved to Starscream. "Try to feed him your energon… he wasn't taking from Ratchet."

"I'll see if he'll take mine." He nodded, their conversation ignoring the cruiser outside the doors.

"What's the issue?" Prowl asked curiosity taking him.

"Creators…our energon filters enrich the output." Starscream said.

"We feed our young from an enriched line. Ratchet didn't carry Frostbyte, so his energon is not enriched. You killed the little one's fuel source when Megatron was put offline." Knockout explained.

"Okay. Megatron is Frostbytes Creator. I gather by your willingness to try to help that you are the creator of your offspring." He stated to Starscream before looking at Knockout and Tread.

"I am the carrier." Tread stated.

Knockout rolled his optics smugly. "Yes I'm that good." He smiled.

"Knock…not the time." Tread spoke evenly.

"Yes Darling." He answered his consort while he smiled at Prowl. "Anything else officer?" he said mocking the primary alt form of the mech before him.

"No that will be all. For now." Prowl gave them all a look over and moved to the doorway. "I'll return for you Starscream."

The seeker sat and shook his helm. "Can't wait." He uttered. "My friends we are prisoners of war." He stated. "I am sorry."

"What now?" Knockout asked.

"Now? We wait for Ratchet." Starscream said and leaned back against Soundwave behind him.


End file.
